How It Should Be
by swimmerdee7
Summary: Chuck and Blair just shared that magical limo ride that changed their lives forever. This is my version of how things unfolded after that infamous night in a sort of AU fashion. Mostly C/B, with N, S, D, and V
1. Chapter 1

_AN: So I love Chair and have been reading a lot of other fanfictions. I will admit I am not a writer and do not aspire to become one, but I came up with this version of events and had to get it down in writing. So if anyone still reads these, enjoy. Mostly I'm just putting this out there for me. I'm not sure how long it will be or how often I'll update. _

* * *

><p>When she awoke that morning, Blair Waldorf just laid in bed for a few minutes remembering what had happened the night before. The first part had been really sad and painful. Her boyfriend of almost twelve years, Nate Archibald, had broken up with her. The second part had been probably the best night of her entire life. Dancing on stage of Victrola was the most freeing thing she had ever done in her entire life. The limo ride home was the thing that changed her life though.<p>

After getting in the limo, she turned to her friend and companion of the evening, Chuck Bass. He had been there right after the break up and made the night magical for her.

"Thanks for this, Bass" she said. "I had a lot of fun."

He chuckled and said, "I could tell and I'm glad I could be of service."

She smiled and then looked out the window for a moment before turning back and saying, "You know that you're one of my best friends, right?"

He smirked back, "Yea I'm sure."

"I'm serious. You knew how to cheer me up tonight and I really appreciate that."

He turned his smirk into a genuine smile and said, "You're one of my best friends too." They stared at each other for awhile, until Blair leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips. It was short and timid and she looked up in awe at him after, questioning if it was okay and the right thing to do. He looked into her eyes and then kissed her back, more passionately then her kiss, but just as short. He looked into her eyes, this time his with the questioning look. She smiled and nodded her head. He asked "Are you sure?" and she responded by passionately kissing him back and pushing him against his seat.

She didn't know what had come over her, but all she knew was that ever since she had been on the stage of Victrola and saw him looking at her, all she wanted to do was feel his lips on hers. The way he stared at her, it was like she was the only one in the room. It made her want to be more spontaneous and unpredictable. She liked what he was making her feel. That was why when their make-out session turned into more, she didn't want it to stop. She wanted it.

She must have fallen asleep, but she didn't know how long. Chuck lightly nudged her awake when they reached her home.

"Do you want me to walk you up," he asked?

"Chuck Bass being a gentleman? Never thought I'd see the day!" she winked and continued, "Thanks for the offer, but it's really late and I'm probably already in big trouble with my mother. I don't want to take the chance of waking her up with me coming home late, dressed in only my slip and a boy who is not the one she thinks I'm still dating."

"Yea, you're right…" he looked a little disappointed, but hid it quickly before she was able to process the meaning behind it. Then he said, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow at your party?"

"Yup!" she said with a smile. She started to head for the door of the limo when his hand on her arm stopped her. She turned her head questioningly.

"Wait." He said, "Take this." He handed him his coat. "Don't want you walking around in a slip and getting cold. Also, that view is just for me." He said with a wink.

She laughed back and said "You're horrible, Bass, but thanks. See you tomorrow." And with that she went upstairs to her room.

This morning she could see his coat hanging on the back of her chair where she had placed it the night before when she got back. Just then she heard the beep of her phone and reached to grab it. She had a few messages, mostly people saying how excited they were for her party. One was from Serena asking if she needed help getting ready for tonight and if they would be getting ready together and where at. None of them were from Nate, not that she expected any. The newest one that had triggered the beeping had been from Chuck. She smiled when she saw his name. She opened the text.

"Last nite was fun. We should do that again sometime. ;) Maybe that could be ur b-day present. Do u want me to deliver it now, or later at your party, so u can show the whole world? ;)"

She rolled her eyes but still giggled. Bass would always be Bass. She responded.

"u really no how to woo a grl. Last nite was fun, but srry busy today and no repeat at my party."

He responded a minute later "Ur no fun. got u a real present, will give it to u 2nite."

A real present? What could it be? Hopefully nothing sexual. But it probably would be. She sent a sarcastic "Can't wait" right when Dorota barged into her bedroom looking a little flustered.

"Miss Blair, Miss Eleanor is requesting that you join her downstairs for breakfast, immediately"

"Oh great. Tell her I'll be right there." Blair replied. She was not looking forward to the conversation she was about to have with her mother about last night.

Blair changed an got presentable as fast as she could, but when she approached her mother, she could tell that to Eleanor Waldorf, it hadn't been fast enough. Her mother looked her up and down, but didn't say anything. She didn't have to. Her face said it all: disappointment.

"Good Morning Mother!" Blair said in the most upbeat tone she could muster.

Her mother skipped right to what was important: "I picked out the perfect dress for you to wear tonight. It should be here this afternoon sometime. That should give you enough time to dress Mr. Archibald to match." As her mother prattled on about how perfect she and Nate were together, she kept trying to interrupt and tell her mother the bad news. Finally her mother stopped.

"Mom, Nate and I broke up last night."

"Nonsense." She said as if this wasn't any big thing. "You two will make up and will be back together in no time. You two are perfect for each other and that boy loves you." Blair thought her mom was delusional and was about to tell her she was wrong, when Blair phone started to ring.

With a disapproving tone Eleanor said "Blair you know I don't allow phones at meals."

Blair had an apologetic face on as she looked to see who it was. It was Nate. She froze and just started at it.

"Blair, are you okay? Who is it?" Her mother asked.

"Nate" she breathed out.

"See!" Her mother said excitedly! "I told you that things would be put right today. Answer it!"

"But I thought there were no phones at meals?" she asked her mother.

"I'll make an exception just this once." She winked "Now answer it!"

Blair didn't know what she felt about Nate calling her the day after their break up. She was confused for sure. Why was he calling? Was her mother right? Did he want to get back together? Or was he just calling to make sure last night did happen and they're still broken up and that they should get together to return each other's things that have accumulated over the relationship?

She headed into the living room and hit the green button of her phone and said, "Hello?"

"Hi Blair" is all he started with.

"Hi Nate" she replied. There was silence on the line. She waited a few seconds before saying "Nate?" making sure he was still there.

"Yes, Blair?" seeming that he really had no idea why he was calling.

"Did you need something?" she asked hoping he would get to it. This was getting extremely awkward, especially with her mother eavesdropping from the dining room.

"Uh… yea…" he said, but didn't go on.

"What is it Nate? I'm having breakfast with my mother." She was getting impatient.

Finally he blurted out, "Blair, do you think we made a mistake?"

"A mistake?" she repeated. Blair could see the big grin on her mother's face as she said those words.

"Yea, like do you think we made a hasty decision in breaking up last night?" He was really nervous, but at the same time his heart didn't seem to be 100% invested in the conversation.

She sighed, looked at her mom who was nodding her head yes. "Nate…" she said in a strained voice. Did she really think they had made a mistake? Maybe?

"Look." He said really quickly before she could add anything after his name. "I got you a present and I would like to talk to you in person. I've been going through a lot of stuff recently with my family and I know I haven't been there for you 100%, but I would like a chance to talk to you about what's been going on."

She was trying to comprehend what he was saying, but he said it in a string of words that all she got was talk and present. "You got me a present?" was all she managed to get out.

"And I'd like to talk to you. Can I come over before the party?"

"I'm busy all day with preparations for the party, so no you can't come over." Her mother looked at her angrily, so she added, "But we can talk at my party."

He sounded a little relieved but not that ecstatic about her offer. Must be because he wanted it to be a little more of a private talk, but she was really busy today. "Okay, thanks Blair! I'll see you tonight! Bye!"

"See you later, Nate." She hung up and her mother burst into the living room and was all over her.

"You see! I told you he'd call. Now what do you suppose that present is!? Do you think it will be the Vanderbilt ring!? Oh My Gosh! Can you believe it?!" her mother kept gushing. Blair wasn't feeling the same joy that Eleanor was.

It would be wonderful if Nate was giving her the Vanderbilt ring. She had been picturing that ring on her finger since she and Nate became a thing in kindergarten. It was part of her Fairytale dream life. But she couldn't get her hopes up and tried to ring her mother's happy rant in "Mom we don't know that for sure, I did put some pieces on hold at the jewelers last week, maybe he got me one of those. I'll call over and see."

She picked up her phone and dialed. The owner answered on the third ring. "Good Morning Pierre, its Blair Waldorf."

"Ahhh, Good Morning Miss Waldorf, what can I do for you this fine morning?"

"I was wondering if any of the pieces I put on hold last week had been sold."

"As a matter of fact one was! This morning a young man came into purchase the Ericson Beamon necklace."

"Really? Thank you Pierre. That's all I needed. Good bye."

Blair turned to her mother and told her what Pierre had said.

"It's no Vanderbilt ring, but I guess it'll do for now," her mother said clearly disappointed.

Blair was disappointed as well, she just didn't know just how much and over what.

Nate barged into his best friend's suite without knocking. Chuck was used to this, but still didn't make him appreciate it. Chuck slipped the gift bag he had just gotten for Blair behind the bar, so Nate wouldn't see it and ask questions.

* * *

><p>"Hello Nathaniel, how are you this fine morning?" Chuck said carefully. Even though he and Blair had broken up, Chuck still felt a little guilt for having sex with Blair last night.<p>

"Ugh! This has been the worst few days ever!?" Nate said exasperatingly.

Chuck laughed, "I thought that letting Blair go was going to make things better." He paused after that came out. Shit. Was he supposed to know that they broke up yet?

Nate stared at his best friend and asked, "How do you know Blair and I broke up, no one knows. Unless did Gossip Girl post something?"

Chuck took a deep breath and thought through his answer, finally after hoping Nate didn't think he was lying he said, "No, Gossip Girl hasn't posted anything. But remember, two people know you and Blair broke up last night and one of them is Blair. I was waiting for you at Victrola last night, remember? And then my limo shows up without you. Blair showed up a few minutes later and told me all about it."

Nate once again stared at him, but then laughed. Phew. That was close. Nate replied, "Yea right. I keep forgetting that you two are actually friends. Anyways, yea breaking up with her did kind of make me feel free."

"So what's the problem?" Chuck said. He thought that Blair had felt the same last night and felt more guilt.

"My parents had a long talk with me last night and this morning and they really think that Blair and I are meant for each other and that we should get back together. My mom gave me the Vanderbilt ring to give to her as a birthday present." Nate replied.

"Well what do you want to do?" Chuck asked. He knew the answer, but was still waiting for his friends reply to make sure. Why did he care so much what Nate's answer was?

"I don't know man? They made some great points and they told me I should call her and ask her to talk. You know about all the problems my family's been having recently. My dad really wants the business deal between him and Eleanor to work out. With Blair and me not together it could jeopardize their partnership. So I called her this morning and asked her if we made a mistake of breaking up and if we could talk. I also told her I have a present for her. Which is the ring."

Chuck slowly took in the information Nate had just prattled on about. He called her and said it was a mistake breaking up with her and she had agreed to talk to him. He was going to give her his family ring and he seemed about as happy to do that as he would giving it to Georgina. He didn't like the way he was toying with Blair like this, even if it was on the behalf of his family. Chuck responded, "It doesn't seem like you really want to do any of that. You can't keep toying with her like this. You broke up. You can't turn around and change your mind if it's not what you really want."

Nate thought about what Chuck said for a bit and responded, "I'm not trying to toy with her. I'm just not sure what I want. I like her a lot and think she's pretty and we have been dating since like Kindergarten and it wasn't bad."

"Wasn't bad!?" asked Chuck incredulously. "You slept with her best friend behind her back. I know you like her, but is that fair to hair? She loves you. Do you love her?"

"Of course I do," Nate replied a bit too quickly. Chuck raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"Okay yea, I cheated on her with her best friend, but I've also know Serena just as long and I love her too. It's just different from the way I love Blair."

"So what you're saying is, you love both Blair and Serena, but you love Serena more?" Chuck asked, trying to hide the disgust he felt for his childhood friend.

"Yes! …No…I don't know!" Nate replied. Chuck could tell he was thinking really hard about what he felt. Finally he responded. "I do love Serena, but not necessarily more than Blair, just different. I've tried to get Serena's attention, but she's with Dan and has made it clear that it's not going to change anytime soon. I love Blair and yes our relationship has been bumpy in the past, but I think I can be better this time."

Chuck almost threw up in his mouth after that piece of garbage. He was settling for Blair. He couldn't have Serena, so he was settling for familiar. He didn't know why that made him so angry. Blair was a good friend, he had told her that last night. He must be feeling protective of her because of that. But he couldn't let his best guy friend know that he was disgusted by him. "If you think that what you're doing is best for Blair and you, then you at least owe it to your relationship to talk about it. I will tell you this, she was tore up last night about the break- up, but I do think she was in a good place when she went home. You're my best friend Nathaniel. But she is also my friend. I don't want to see either of you get hurt." He thought he did a good job of hiding what he really knew. He knew that Blair and he had a great time last night and getting back together with Nate was the last thing on her mind. She wouldn't fall for his pathetic attempt at an apology. She knew that their relationship wouldn't change from what it had been before, right?

Nate nodded his head. "I just want to talk to her and see where her heads at. I want to apologize. Thanks for listening man. I have to go home and get ready for the party. See you there?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Chuck responded as Nate left his suite.

* * *

><p>The party was in full swing and everyone was looking like they were having a good time. Blair Waldorf really knew how to throw a party. The party was in her penthouse apartment. Decorations were everywhere, the food was delicious, the drinks were high class, and the music was loud.<p>

Blair saw Nate walk in and when he saw her, he smiled big. She smiled back. When they reached each other, she excused herself from her minions and walked with Nate up to her room where they could have some privacy.

Blair sat on her bed and Nate joined her. He seemed a bit nervous. She wanted this to be quick, she had a party honoring her to get back to. Nate just wasn't saying anything. Typical Nate.

"So you wanted to talk…?" She hinted.

He looked startled by her voice. "Uh yea…" he paused. Awkward Silence for a minute.

Finally he spoke. "Listen, Blair. I think we made a mistake. I don't want to break up. I know I haven't been the most attentive boyfriend lately, but I have been having problems with my family and I just didn't know how to talk to you about them."

She stood up and started pacing her room. "Nate you know you could've talked about anything with me. That's what a girlfriend does." She still wasn't sure what he wanted, and she wasn't sure what she wanted either.

"And I know that now! It took us breaking up to realize what I was missing. I think we should get back together. We were too hasty in our decision." He paused. Trying to gauge what her reaction was to this.

She was really torn. She did love him. But they had broken up for reasons that couldn't be just forgotten. She was about to say this when she saw a black box on her desk with a not on the most beautiful stationary she had ever seen. She went to pick it up and read the note. It said, "Something this beautiful deserves to be worn on something equally as beautiful. –C." She opened the case and saw the Ericson Beamon necklace she had picked out. It was beautiful. Chuck was the one that had bought it, not Nate? Then what did Nate get her? She thought this as she turned and saw Nate holding out a box that she knew held the Vanderbilt ring. She hadn't heard a word that he had said while she was looking at the necklace. He was looking at her expectantly.

She took the box and opened it and saw what she already knew. As she opened it and stared, Nate said, "It's not a proposal, but a promise. A promise that I will be a better boyfriend and that I will talk to you about everything."

She thought about the lovely gift that Chuck had given her that was still on her desk and looked at the beautiful family ring that Nate had just given her. Even though she had been picturing that ring on her finger since she was five, the necklace was the gift that she couldn't forget. She remembered the way that Chuck had stared at her while she was on stage at Victrola. How he was smiling at her and seemed to be in awe of her, but at the same time the look in his eyes said something else that she didn't quite understand, but it was mysterious and she wanted to know. He kept her guessing.

She looked into Nate's eyes just then and saw the same look she had seen her entire life from him. It wasn't that special, but she did see the love he had for her in them. She couldn't respond to his promise yet. She didn't understand her feelings. She had to think. So she responded, "Nate, I understand your promise, but we broke up for very real reasons, we can't just forget that. I know I said I forgave you, but it still hurt that you cheated on me with Serena, my best friend. I need time to think about this. Can you give me tonight to think about it?"

Nate looked a little sad, but also a little relieved? "Yea, I can wait. I understand. How about I call you, like I always do at midnight tonight so I can be the first one to wish 'Happy Birthday' on your birthday?"

"That works, okay I have a party to get back to. Have fun. Talk to you later."

She gave him back the ring, grabbed the necklace off her desk and went in search of Chuck. She needed some answers from him before she could reply to Nate.

* * *

><p>Chuck Bass always arrives fashionably late to any party, and tonight was no exception. He had asked Blair's maid, Dorota, to put his gift in Blair's room so that she would see it tonight before she went to sleep.<p>

He was unsurprised to see Nate already here and off to Blair's room for their talk. Chuck decided to follow to see what would happen. He knew that there was no way Blair would take him back. Not after everything he had done wrong in their relationship.

When he got to Blair's door, he was a little mad they had closed it all the way, now he would have to stand up close to the door to hear. He heard Nate speaking first. He said, ""And I know that now! It took us breaking up to realize what I was missing. I think we should get back together. We were too hasty in our decision."

Chuck groaned at what his friend was saying. It was too cheesy. Blair wouldn't take him back. Then he heard her gasp. Nate kept talking, "I love you Blair. I want to eventually marry you. You are the best thing in my life. That is why I brought you this."

Chuck knew that the gasp had been from her seeing the Vanderbilt ring. She was really quite for a while. She didn't say anything. Nate spoke again, "It's not a proposal, but a promise. A promise that I will be a better boyfriend and that I will talk to you about everything."

Chuck had had enough. He knew that the ring was the only thing that Blair had ever wanted. Nate was telling her everything that she wanted to hear. He didn't know what he had been thinking in getting Blair that necklace. He would have to sneak back in and take it back before she was any wiser. He should've known better than to think Blair Waldorf would not take back the great Nathaniel Archibald.

Chuck returned to the party and went straight for the bar and grabbed his signature drink and started chatting up the first hot girl he could find.

Blair had told him that last night had been fun, but that's all it had been for her. She had her knight back and her fairytale could go on without a hitch. He didn't know why that bothered him so much. They're friends he reminded himself. Mostly so that it would justify why he felt the way he did, but also so that he wouldn't look deeper into why it bothered him.

He had a group of girls around him when Nate and Blair came back to the party. When they reached the bottom of the stairs they both went in opposite directions. He tried to see where Nate went, but lost him, Blair caught his eye and she smiled. He smiled back involuntarily. Her smile always made him smile. It was infectious. But then suddenly the smile vanished and she didn't look too happy to see him anymore. He was confused and as she made her way over he noticed the black box in her hand.

Oh no. She found his present. Now he couldn't take it back without feeling like a dick. She was probably going to want to know why he had given it to her. I'd like to know the same thing, he thought to himself as she approached him.

* * *

><p>She turned her nose up at the hoes that surrounded Chuck as she asked "Can we talk? In private?"<p>

He nodded his head almost imperceptively and said with his Chuck Bass sneer, "Sorry ladies, the birthday girl wants her special birthday gift and I don't work in public."

Blair rolled her eyes and the reactions of the girls just made her more and more irritated.

Finally they were out on her balcony looking out at the New York skyline. It was a beautiful night, but she was a little chilly in her perfect birthday dress her mother had selected. She glanced over at Chuck who was nonchalantly leaning against the railing. His hands were in his pockets and his hair hung over one eye. He looked of a guy who really didn't care about anything and that it was her honor to have him in her presence. She once again remembered how he had looked at her the night before while she was on stage. He had made her feel wanted. Now he was looking everywhere else except at her. Neither of them spoke for a few minutes, but Chuck was the one that broke the silence first, "I see you got my present."

She had been in a deep argument with herself and was startled by his question. She stared at him and then at the box in her hand. Finally, she said, "Thank you, it is really lovely. It was the favorite piece I put on hold."

He chuckled and replied, trying to keep as much malice out of his tone as possible, "But it won't be the favorite piece you receive tonight I expect."

But as he said that Blair blurted out, "Do you like me?" she blushed and look away, playing with the box in her hand.

He opened his mouth as if to answer, but nothing came out. He tried again, same thing. On the third time all he could get out was, "What?"

Blair sighed and responded rather quickly and flustered, "I was wondering if you liked me because of the necklace and note and…" she trailed off.

He smirked, trying to hide his real feelings. He knew that she had already taken Nate back, so what did it matter if his note may have meant more than he was letting on. "If you're thinking that because of last night and the present that I have some sort of obsession with you, then you're wrong. Way wrong. Last night was…fun. Do I wish we could do it again? Not really. Nothing against you, but once is my limit per female, even one as beautiful as you. But the present was more of a friend thing. I meant what I said to you last night. We're friends Blair."

His response finally made her realize what she had been secretly hoping his look meant while she was on stage. She had wanted him to want her. She had wanted him to want her like she was one of his conquests, but could never be satisfied or bored of. She had wanted it to be more than just a one night stand. She didn't want to be like all the others he had had before her. She wanted to be special for once. Wanted and special. But now she realized that it wasn't true at all. It couldn't have ever been. She was just like all his other conquests. And now that he had her, he didn't want her anymore. But she couldn't let him know she was hurt.

"Right. Friends. That's what I was looking for. I meant what I said last night too. You are my friend Chuck. Ever since Serena left last year, you were a good friend to me." She thought she said that well enough that he wouldn't suspect that she was disappointed in his response. That his friendship was all she wanted.

"And you were one to me." They stood awkwardly staring out at the city for a few minutes until Chuck said, "Do you want me to help you put the necklace on?"

She considered his question and decided that since this was the gift that would mean the most to her, even though it was just because of their friendship. She will always remember how it made her feel when she first saw it and read that note. She could always pretend that the want and special feeling were real. So she shook her head yes and he came forward took the necklace out of its case and put it around her neck. They both shuddered when his fingers brushed against her collarbone. Neither one giving away the effect that touch had on them.

"Thanks again Chuck for the necklace and for being my friend." She tried her best to make it sound like she meant it, but she knew it didn't come out 100%.

Hearing her say that was almost worse than hearing Nate's little speech before. But he couldn't let his pain show and replied with, "Anytime. Have a great rest of your party. Happy Birthday B." He walked off the balcony and straight to the throng of females that were drooling over him before.

Blair, with tears she was trying hard to keep back, rushed back into the party looking for Serena. She needed to talk to someone about this. She had to let someone else in. She didn't know what to do.

* * *

><p>Serena was hanging out with Vanessa and Dan at the Guitar Hero area when she saw Blair looking around frantically for something. Serena moved a little closer and saw that her best friend was on the verge of tears. Blair turned her head then and spotted Serena. Blair's shoulders slumped and rushed over to Serena.<p>

"B what's wrong? Are you okay?" Serena asked worriedly.

"Can we go talk in my room?" she asked, still looking like she was about to cry.

They made it up to her room and shut the door. Serena spoke first.

"B, what's wrong? I know it's your party and you can cry if you want to, but I don't want you to be sad on your Birthday."

"I have to tell you something and you have to promise not to judge." Serena was the least judgmental person Blair knew, but what she had to say was a big shock to anyone's system.

"Of course." Serena responded instantly.

"I mean it Serena." Blair was very adamant. "I hate to bring this up and I have forgiven you, but remember that you slept with my boyfriend. So please. No judgement."

Serena was a little scared now. "Blair, what happened?"

Blair sighed and said,"Nate broke up with me. Then I –"

But Blair was cut off by Serena hugging her and telling her it's alright. Finally Blair got her best friend's attention and told her, "That's not the whole story, it's just the beginning. There's more. A lot more. So please just listen, I'll tell you when I'm done."

Serena just nodded and Blair continued, "I went to Victrola last night and hung out with Chuck. He was a good friend to me. We had tons of fun. I was a little tipsy and he said he was a little wasted. On the limo ride back to my house we had sex." Serena gasped, but she quieted at the look on Blair's face. Blair went on, "He was really gentle with me. I know you probably don't want to hear this, but I'm not going to go into the gory details, but you need to know. He was a complete gentleman and he did not take advantage of me. I initiated it and he even asked me if I was sure. I was in control and I wanted to. Then this morning Nate called me and said he wanted to talk to me about our break up and relationship. He said that maybe we made a mistake and that he had a birthday present for me."

Blair saw that Serena had so many questions and finally let her ask them.

"What did you tell Nate?"

"That we could talk tonight."

"And did you?" Blair just nodded in answer.

"What did he say?"

Blair sighed, "He said that he's been really busy with family stuff lately and he's sorry that he hasn't been the boyfriend I deserve. He said that he didn't know what he was missing until it was gone." Blair paused and then added, "Oh and he gave me the Vanderbilt ring."

Serena's eyes got wide and she grabbed at Blair's hand expecting it to be there, "What!? Blair! That's like your fairytale fantasy come true! Where is it! I want to see it!"

"I don't have it." Was all Blair gave up about it.

"What did you say back to him?"

"I was thinking all morning and all afternoon and even while he was talking to me. I was thinking about how free I had felt last night at Victrola with Chuck and how he had made me feel wanted and special. I realized that Nate had never made me feel like that. But Nate was apologizing and I could see he meant it. He told me that the ring wasn't a proposal yet, it was a promise to be a better boyfriend and that he wouldn't treat me the way he had in the past. I was really lost and didn't know what I wanted, so I turned around and saw a box on my desk." Blair started finger the necklace around her neck. Thinking back to that wonderful moment when everything had potential and felt good. Blair continued, "There was a note on it. It was from Chuck. He had handwritten a note. Here you can read it." Blair handed Serena the note, still fingering the necklace.

As she read it, Serena's eyes went big again. She paused and slowly looked up at Blair, waiting for her to continue her story.

"When I opened the box and saw this necklace I completely forgot about the Vanderbilt ring and Nate. To me, this necklace was more than that stupid ring. So I told Nate that I had to think about it. That we had broken up for very real reasons and that I wasn't sure. It was the truth. I needed to talk to Chuck. But I was stupid to think this necklace meant anything more than just a gift to a friend. Chuck doesn't do relationships. I was stupid to think that he thought I was special."

Serena stayed quiet for a moment and then said, "You weren't stupid to think that. That note was not a very friendly note. But he is Chuck, he might do anything to sleep with a girl. I'm sorry, B." Serena hugged her friend again and asked, "So when do you have to tell Nate by and what are you going to tell him?"

"He's going to call me at midnight like he usually does the night before my birthday. I honestly don't know what I'm going to say to him. I don't know what I want. I thought I did, but I was just a fool for falling for the Chuck Bass charm like all those other sluts he's won over."

"B! Don't say that. You were vulnerable and on the rebound. You would've attached to anything that has a pulse. Don't beat yourself up for it being Chuck. He doesn't deserve you anyways. Now, do you want to try again with Nate?"

Blair thought about that for a moment. She and Nate had a lot of history together. He did seem very sincere about his apology. Didn't she owe it to them to try and make it work one more time?

Blair finally answered, "I think I do. I do love him. I just think that things should be a lot different this time. I don't want to get stuck in that same relationship."

"Then tell him that. You don't have to wait until midnight, I'm sure he's still around somewhere."

* * *

><p>Blair finally found Nate out on the same balcony she had her chat with Chuck on. He was alone, nursing a beer. He was surprised to see her.<p>

"Blair! What are you doing here!?" was his witty salutation.

"I've made up my mind." She saw him nod his head and then hang it like he expected the worst.

"We can try to be a couple again, but there will be some conditions."

His face lit up and he responded, "Of course! Anything! Thank you Blair! You won't regret this!"

She smiled at him. "I better not. Condition one: you have to talk to me, don't run away and avoid me. If something's bothering you, I don't want to feel like it's me." He nodded in agreement. She went on, " Condition two: this is a trial basis. I have the power to end this if I feel like we're sinking backwards. Along with this I don't feel like can accept the ring. Not yet. Let's get through this trial and then you can give it to me again later if you still want to." She knew this one was harsh, but she had to let him know she wouldn't put up with his nonsense anymore. But all he did was once again nod his head. "Okay, and Condition Three: let's have fun?" She threw that one in so that they wouldn't start off on such a sad note. He laughed and said, "Deal."

She smiled back and he leaned in to kiss her, she kissed him back.

Things seemed back to normal at that moment. She had her soccer star boyfriend and they were kissing on her balcony at her birthday party. Things were okay she thought. Until she looked behind Nate's head through the doors back into the party and saw Chuck groping a really slutty blonde chick. The sight almost made her push Nate's head out of the way so she could see the tramp better. Maybe things weren't as back to normal as she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: This Chapter is all about Cotillion. Warning: this chapter does get a little more Mature than the last. Let me know what you think! _

* * *

><p>Blair was whirling around the dance floor and moving between different dance partners every few measures. It was Friday after school and all of the UES juniors were at Cotillion practice. Blair was currently dancing with Justin Fenet from St. Bernard's. She thought he was cute but knew he was a jerk from all the posts about him on Gossip Girl. The music changed and it was time to change partners again. Blair twirled and was caught by her boyfriend, Nate. She smiled at him. He smiled back.<p>

It had been almost a week since her birthday party and their agreement to try and make their relationship work. Things were starting to go better than before. Nate was much more attentive to her. They had talked through his family problems and he was good about telling her when something one of his parents said or did upset him. He even had a little present to give her every morning when they met up at school. He was being really sweet. All of this helped her feel more happy and confident about getting her dream of Nate escorting her to Cotillion. She had been talking about Nate taking her since elementary school. She looked up at him again and smiled, but he was looking blankly over her head, not noticing her gaze. The music changed again before she could ask what was wrong and he twirled her away to her next partner.

David Webber from Loyola caught her next and he tried to have small talk with her during their dance. She ignored him. She caught sight of Serena on the sidelines chatting with her mother. Blair was disappointed her best friend had opted out on Cotillion, but understood her reasons for not wanting to. Blair caught sight of Nate again. He was dancing with Iz this time. He also had seen Serena on the sidelines, the same look she saw before on his face. This was the kind of thing she was worried of. That Nate still wanted Serena over her. She knew that he had meant the apology at her birthday party and that he loved her. It was just that she didn't know how long she could take the second guessing of where her boyfriend's head was at.

She looked away from her boyfriend, not wanting to think on that subject anymore and spotted Chuck dancing a few partners away with some blonde bimbo she knew went to Marymount. Even though they were doing the same dance as everyone else, Chuck and his partner made it look way more provocative. If they weren't wearing clothes she could've sworn they were having sex. Thankfully the music changed once again and she was twirled to her next partner away from that horrific scene.

She was now dancing with a guy whose name escapes her and once again ignored any small talk the guy was attempting. She was deep in thought. Chuck was always doing sleazy stuff like that in public. It was disgusting. She really hated it. Since their talk on her birthday Chuck seemed to be even more glued to any person of the female persuasion. She hadn't really talked to him since that night either. She was almost always with Nate or Serena at school when she saw him. Since they were friends, she texted him a few times throughout the week, but he either never responded or sent back one syllable responses. She knew that he and Nate were best friends, maybe he felt weird knowing that he had slept with Nate's girlfriend. She didn't want it to be awkward between them after that night in his limo, especially when he made it clear that they were friends.

It was almost the end of the practice and the instructor told them that there would be one last change of partners and then they could go home. What's his face twirled Blair away and she ended up in none other than Chucks arms. He was smirking at his last partner as he twirled her away. When he turned and saw that he had grabbed Blair's hand. His smirk faltered just a little, but he quickly recovered and kept the smirk intact. He wasn't quick enough for Blair not to notice though. She needed to find out what or if there was anything wrong. She needed to know that their friendship was still going to be the same. She put on her best smile and said, "Hey Chuck. Haven't seen you in awhile."

Chuck looked down at her. She could tell he was trying to hide just how uncomfortable he was being this close to her. "Been a busy week" he replied nonchalantly.

"Must have been since Nate also said you've been scarce this week," she asked hoping to get more out of him. All he did was shrug and start looking around the room like this conversation was of no interest to him.

"Chuck…" she started and stopped when she noticed he was looking off to his right and had his sleazy "I'm Chuck Bass" smirk on. She looked in the direction he was and saw him playing sexy eyes with the same blonde bimbo she saw him dancing with before.

She was about to hit him and ask him what was up when the music stopped and the instructor said they could leave. Chuck dropped his hands to his sides. "Thanks for the dance, Waldorf." He said as he walked away as quickly as he could in the direction of the same blonde.

"Chuck!" She called after him. She reached after him trying to grab his arm. It was no use. He had already caught up with the girl. Chuck was putting his arm around her and was walking out the door just as Nate had circled his arms around Blair's waist and kissed her cheek.

"Well that was fun. Do you want to go to dinner now?"

Blair was still trying to figure out what was going on with Chuck as she absentmindedly agreed to dinner with Nate.

* * *

><p>Dinner with Nate wasn't out of the ordinary. They had decided on sushi. Nate was currently talking about some big soccer game that was coming up, but Blair wasn't really paying attention. She had barely eaten anything and was too preoccupied thinking about why Chuck was acting the way he was this past week.<p>

The best she could come up with was that he felt awkward around her and Nate. This was reasonable, but she wanted to talk to him and make sure that was it. She also wanted to make sure he knew that she wasn't planning on telling Nate about last Friday either. She knew how close Nate and Chuck were and didn't want to be the reason they stopped being friends.

Blair was startled when she noticed Nate's hand waving in front of her face. He said, "Hello! Earth to Blair!"

Blair shook her head and responded," Sorry, what?"

He looked at her with concern and said, "I was just asking if anything was wrong. You haven't eaten much and you've been really spacey since we left Cotillion practice."

She put on her best smile and tried to cover for her shoddy job of hiding her distractedness. "Sorry Nate. I'm just really excited for Sunday and I keep going over all the details that need to be done before then. I just want everything to be perfect." Blair thought that sounded convincing enough.

Nate seemed to think so too. "Yea that's understandable. You've been planning this night with Serena since, - what? - Elementary school? But don't worry, I'm sure the night will be perfect and if you need anything, you know I'm here to help."

Blair smiled at him. He really was trying to be better. It made her feel really guilty about her reaction during their dance practice this afternoon. Why did she have to be so insecure? "Thanks Nate. I'm sure you're right."

Just as smiled back at her, Blair's phone started ringing. She looked down at the caller id and saw Serena's name. She looked up at Nate apologetically and said, "It's Serena. I know she's freaking out with her grandmother in town. She knew we were going out to dinner and wouldn't have called if it wasn't important. Would you mind if I answered it?"

Nate nodded and Blair got up to answer the phone outside the restaurant. When she reached the street, she hit the answer button and said, "Hey Serena, what's up?"

"B! I need your help!" Serena replied. Blair could tell her friend was upset and that she had been crying recently.

"Serena, you know I'll help you with anything. What's wrong?" Blair said consolingly.

Serena took a big breath before she started her story. "My grandmother finally fooled my mother into convincing me to do the whole Cotillion thing. I'm not too thrilled about it, but I said I would do it just to please my grandmother. I also know we've been planning it for a long time, so I thought it would be fun to do a double with you and Nate. So I was a little more okay with my decision. Then Dan surprised me and asked if he could escort me. I was so excited this afternoon! Now I'm angry. He called a few minutes ago and to ask me a few Cotillion questions and when I was telling him more about it, he started to mock it. I knew Cotillion wasn't his type of thing, but he didn't have to make fun of something that means something to my family to get out of it! Now we're in this big fight and I don't have an escort anymore!" Serena ended exasperatingly and was breathing hard from the emotion she put into her story.

Blair took that as her cue to respond, "Well S, I honestly don't see the problem. I mean if you need help finding a new escort, I'm here to help. But honestly, I've always known that Humphrey didn't have it in him and I'm really glad you're going to Cotillion! Nate and I would be honored to go with you and your escort."

Serena sighed. "Blair I know you've never approved of my relationship with Dan, but we're just in a fight. I just need to find an escort that will make Dan mad and apologize."

"Serena, I love you, but I still don't understand your relationship with Dan and I don't think I ever will. Anyways, I want this night to be perfect and my best friend being there will put the cherry on top. So I do know of some nice eligible escorts that I think would be honored to take you."

Serena got really excited and said, "Thanks B! You're the best!" But then she got really serious, "There was one guy I was thinking of that I know will get under Dan's skin. But it's up to you B. I know how you feel about this guy…"

Blair was intrigued but also a little nervous of where this was going. "Just spill Serena. Who were you thinking of?"

Serena was quiet for a moment and then said, "Chuck…"

Blair was not surprised to hear Chuck was the guy Serena was thinking of. Dan and Chuck were not big fans of each other. Chuck would make Dan mad. Blair wanted to help her friend out. Even if it was not a real date though, Blair still didn't like the idea of Serena being escorted by Chuck. She kept trying to tell herself it was because she was looking out for Serena. That she didn't want to see Chuck ruin their night, but she knew that wasn't the complete truth. Blair was about to tell Serena that she may want to find someone less… womanizing, when she had another thought. If Serena and Chuck were to go on a double date with her and Nate, she might be able to talk to Chuck about what has been going on this week.

Serena was practically yelling into the phone, trying to make sure Blair hadn't hung up on her when Blair responded. "I don't completely agree with your choice, but I do see the merit in trying. I'm sure Chuck has several offers by now, but I'll see if Nate could persuade him into escorting you."

She could imagine Serena jumping for joy on the other end. "Thanks B! You're the best! I'll call you tomorrow so we can plan the rest of the details!"

"Okay, talk to you tomorrow," Blair replied. She hung up the phone and went back to the table where she left Nate.

She apologized for the interruption and then told him about her conversation with Serena. He was a bit confused on why it had to be Chuck, but agreed with her that it would be nice to hang with their best friends the night of Cotillion. Nate said he would try his best to get Chuck to escort Serena. Blair smiled at him and they got up to leave the restaurant. Nate took her home and kissed her good night. He said he would call her tomorrow.

As she got ready for bed, Blair was officially the most excited she had ever been for Cotillion. Nothing was going to ruin this night for her now. Not even the nagging feeling she had in the back of her mind ever since she had told Nate about Dan and Serena's fight. Once again, she was being insecure about Nate's reaction to anything Serena. It must be all in her head, right?

* * *

><p>Chuck had seen the curiosity and worry on Blair's face as they had danced together that afternoon. He also saw the hurt and disappointment that was on it when he dismissed and ignored her when the dance was over. She had been trying to talk to him all week and he kept trying to keep his distance from the newly reunited couple. He just didn't like the feeling he got seeing them together. And it wasn't just when they were together. Every time he was around her, he had this weird feeling in his stomach. Chuck knew that he had told Blair that they were just friends and that it would continue that way, but he didn't know if things could go back to the way they were before their ride in his limo.<p>

After the Cotillion dance rehearsal, Chuck had planned to have a little fun with Becky? Or was it Beth? He could never remember, anyways, whatever her name was, ended up being a little prude when they were alone and he dropped her like a hot potato. Chuck had no other plans, so that's how he ended up sitting in his private booth of Victrola, drinking his third or fourth scotch of the evening. Just as he finished it off and ordered another, Nate walked in and sat on the couch next to Chuck.

Chuck looked at his friend and said, "Nathaniel, I wasn't expecting you. I thought your girlfriend had you on a tight leash these days."

Nate rolled his eyes and punched his friend lightly on the arm and replied, "Hahaha, very funny. I can see how you might think that as you haven't been around much this week to know otherwise. Also, you know I'm trying to be a better boyfriend to Blair since she took me back."

Ignoring the comment on his absence, Chuck said, "There's a huge difference between being a better boyfriend and being whipped."

Nate chose to ignore this statement and said, "Are you escorting anyone to Cotillion yet?"

Chuck was completely thrown by this question that it took him a moment longer than usual for him to dish out a Chuck Bass response. "I've had some offers, but I haven't chosen the lucky lady yet. Why? Nate, did you want me to be your escort? Have you finally decided to give into your true feelings of being a woman? I thought you said that you and Blair were doing well."

Nate laughed; glad his best friend was still the same old Chuck. Nate replied, "No, but you wish. Blair asked me to ask you."

Chuck froze at this statement. Why did Blair want to know if he was escorting someone? It's not like she needed an escort. He tried not to give his curiosity away. "Why? Does she want me to escort her? Seriously Nate, once again, I thought you said you two were doing well," he said in a bored, but chiding voice.

"No, not for Blair, but for Serena."

This response surprised Chuck. Mostly because Serena was the last person he ever thought Blair would suggest he escort and weren't Serena and Humphrey a thing? Also, the last Chuck had heard, the great Serena Van der Woodsen wasn't even going to Cotillion. This was weird. Chuck really didn't know how to respond.

When Nate noticed that Chuck wasn't going to say anything, he went into more of an explanation. "Blair was talking to Serena earlier and I guess Serena's mother finally talked her into experiencing Cotillion. Dan was supposed to take her, but they got into a fight or something? I'm not really sure. Blair wasn't too clear. All I know is Blair was adamant that I get you to escort Serena. She said something about a double and how much fun it would be if we got to experience Cotillion with both of our best friends. Hey man, I know you were planning on getting lucky during Cotillion with whatever desperate girl you ended up escorting, but you would really be helping me out. It will be a lot of fun."

Chuck was digesting this information. Blair wanted him to take Serena to Cotillion. They were going on a double date. He would be around Blair for an entire evening without the prospect of sleeping with the girl he is escorting. He didn't know if he could handle that.

"Sorry, man. I want to help Serena out and all, but my needs are way more important for that evening. Plus, you and Blair don't want another couple around the whole evening."

Nate looked really desperate when he replied. "I understand, but this would be seriously helping me out. Blair is really stressed out over this whole Cotillion thing. I think that you escorting Serena would make her really happy and relax a little more. Maybe make her enjoy the night and maybe let loose for once and… have fun. Blair made it sound like Serena's fight with Dan is a serious one. You escorting her might finally break them up."

Chuck didn't know which part of Nate's reason was making him sicker. The fact that Nate was looking to him for help in getting him lucky with Blair or the fact that he wanted him to help break up Serena and Humphrey. Chuck didn't want any part of Nate and Blair's sex life. He didn't like to think of it at all. He must still feel really guilty about being Blair's first and Nate wasn't, right? Then his friend had the nerve to talk about the girl he's been obsessing over for more than a year while he still has a girlfriend. This is the same girlfriend that he talked about having sex with in the same breath as getting the same obsession to split up with her boyfriend. Chuck was getting really fed up with how indecisive Nate was being. He hated the way Nate has treated Blair in the past and now it's starting all over again. This last plea from his best friend woke an anger in Chuck that he was having a hard time to conceal. He wanted to let Nate know what he thought, but in a Chuck Bass manner.

Chuck said, "Nate. I'm all for threesomes and multiple relations, but I'm not the relationship, boyfriend/girlfriend person, you are. And I know this for a fact, as I've tried to stray you from it since you and Blair started dating. You need to get your shit together. I don't care which of these chicks you date. You just have to pick one and stick with her. You and Blair were broken up, if you have forgotten, and you decided to get back together with her. You promised her you were going to change. Didn't we have this same conversation last week? You told me Serena and Humphrey was a sure thing. Don't pine after your girlfriend's best friend in front of her. It's really pathetic man."

Chuck didn't hide his anger as well as he thought he did. Nate was pissed at his response. It must be because he knows I'm right, thought Chuck. Nate was flustered, doing a horrible job of hiding his anger. He was trying to back track and change his meaning when he responded, "Whoa Man! I heard you last week. I know I promised Blair. I had no intention of hurting her again. Blair just asked me to help her help Serena out. I just thought you would be up to helping out three of you oldest friends." They both knew Nate's statement was nothing but lies, but neither said it. Chuck really didn't want to be in the middle of this love triangle, but he also wanted to make sure his best friend didn't make an ass of himself.

So Chuck replied, "You're right, Nathaniel. I would love to help you three out. I'm sorry. I just hate all the drama you three drum up. I should know that you meant your promise to Blair. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to." The encore of his private show was about to begin. He didn't believe the crap he just spewed to Nate and he didn't want to talk about this subject anymore.

"Thanks Chuck. I'll let the girls know. They'll be really happy. I'll text you with the details tomorrow," Nate said, oblivious to Chuck's feigned apology. And with that, Nate got up and left Chuck once again alone in his private booth.

The waitress brought him another drink as the private show started. Chuck was too distracted by his thoughts to really enjoy the dancers. He was not looking forward to this stupid ball anymore, a night with the "World's Greatest Couple" and the girl that obliviously makes them clearly not. He was going along with this stupid plan just to make sure he kept an eye on all three parties. If things did blow up, he didn't know if he would even want to attempt to do damage control. Even worse, he didn't even want to think about what would happen if everything went as planned for the evening.

* * *

><p>It was the afternoon before Cotillion. Blair and Serena were having a day of pampering while getting their hair and nails done. Blair was looking at the color selection when Serena said, "B, thanks again for getting Chuck to escort me. Are you sure you're going to be okay with this?"<p>

Blair replied without hesitation, "Like I said before S. I'm fine. Just happy I could help you out."

"Good, because Gossip Girl already found out and sent out a blast this morning. Dan has already called and texted me like a million times this morning. He hasn't apologized yet, but that's okay. I'm sure it'll come soon enough. I wouldn't ditch Chuck at the last minute anyways."

Blair laughed and said, "Chuck probably wouldn't care. He would probably be pleased. If he wasn't escorting you, he could hook up with some other lonely slut at the dance. But, then again, it might do him some good to have some down time. He has been with like twenty different girls just this week. It's like every time I see him, he's got another bimbo attached to his face. Now which color should I choose? I've got it narrowed down to 'The Impossible' or 'Lucerne-tainly Look Marvelous'." Blair had tried to come off as indifferent, but didn't know how well that was working.

Serena eyed her friend and replied, "Definitely 'Lucerne'. But you're right about Chuck, he probably wouldn't care. I'll just play it by ear and see what Dan does. I'll deal with it only if it arises."

Blair nodded and said, "Sounds like a sound plan S. Now we have to pick a color for you to wear. I was thinking one of the brighter colors."

Serena was still watching her friend, knowing that something was bothering her. "Hey B? How are things with you and Nate?" Serena asked.

Blair didn't even stray from her thought process to answer, "Oh we're great, so excited for tonight. I was thinking between either 'Keeping Suzi at Bay' or 'An Affair in Red Square' would look best for you. What do you think?" Blair really didn't want to get into what she was thinking when she wasn't even sure where her head was at.

Serena kept trying to read Blair to see if she was lying or hiding anything. But Blair was a closed book to her. Serena tried one more time and said, "I'm not sure, you pick. Have you told Nate about you and Chuck yet?"

Blair froze. She really didn't want to have this conversation right now. Not when they were all going to have a great night. She decided to be honest, but short about it. "No Serena, I have not told him and I don't plan on telling him anytime soon. Chuck hasn't told him either. I think it would be best to keep it from him for just a little longer. Besides, it's not like I cheated on him. Now what color do you want?"

Serena didn't agree with her best friend, but she didn't want to fight right before Cotillion. Blair obviously didn't want to talk about it, so Serena decided to drop it for now and just enjoy the night. Serena decided on her color and said, "I'm feeling it's going to be a red sort of night."

Blair smiled and the girls finished their day of pampering and getting ready for Cotillion in peace.

* * *

><p>The boys had been in the Waldorf living room for twenty minutes, waiting for the girls to be ready to leave for the night. It was getting on 7:30 and their dinner reservations were for 8. Chuck had suggested several times that they leave them to fend for themselves, but Nate kept saying it would probably be just one minute more. Blair and Serena were upstairs trying to be quick with their final touches, but they knew you could not rush perfection.<p>

Finally at 7:37, Blair and Serena were walking down the stairs arm in arm giggling, ready for the evening. Chuck and Nate both immediately stood from their respective places and stared at the ladies as they practically waltzed down the stairs. For just a fraction of a second, the boys both had the same thought: Fuck, she's gorgeous. And then both boys immediately mentally slapped themselves because they had thought it of the girl they were not escorting. They both quickly tried to recover before anything was noticed and looked at the girl they were escorting. Nate and Chuck put on their biggest smiles and walked to the bottom of the stairs.

Serena had wobbled a little at the top of the stairs in her heels. This made both girls giggle and Blair took Serena's arm to make sure she didn't kill herself walking down the stairs. As she was telling Serena what a hazard she was in heels, she could feel his eyes on her. Blair knew that Chuck was looking at her, but when she turned to catch his eyes, they were turned towards Serena. Blair mentally shrugged and looked at Nate who was staring adoringly at her. When the girls finally reached the bottom of the stairs, both guys were complete gentlemen and held out their arms to their dates.

Nate said, "Blair, you look so stunning. That dress is beautiful on you." He then kissed her on the cheek.

She smiled big and kissed him back. "You look great Nate. That tux I picked out looks just how I pictured it."

Chuck looked at Serena and said, "You clean up nice Van der Woodsen."

Serena rolled her eyes and said, "You're not too bad yourself Bass."

Nate looked at the group and said, "Are we ready to go?"

Everyone nodded their agreement and the guys helped the girls into their coats. The elevator dinged and everyone got in and went down to Chuck's limo.

* * *

><p>So far, Blair thought, the night wasn't too bad. It was a little awkward in the beginning when they were all riding in the limo. But she couldn't be sure that it was just all in her head or not. Dinner was fine. Conversation was light and almost like before everything went wrong. Chuck seemed to be back to himself. He wasn't acting weird, but he never looked her in the eye the entire meal.<p>

Come to think of it, he never talked directly to her unless she asked him or said something to him first. Nate and Serena didn't seem to think anything was weird, but Blair still wanted to talk to Chuck.

The group had arrived twenty minutes ago and the girls had split off from the guys to talk to their other girl friends to gush over how pretty everyone's dresses were. Soon it was announced that they should line up in the order at which they are presented. Since it was alphabetical, Serena and Blair were the last to go. The girls met up with Nate and started some small talk. As they got closer to the front, Blair realized that Chuck still wasn't here.

"Nate, where's Chuck? There are only ten couples until Serena is announced." Blair said.

"Blair, don't worry. He'll be here. He just said he saw some business or something to take care of and walked off towards those hallways" Nate said, pointing off to the left side of the building.

"I'd rather he not ruin my best friends evening with his stupid games. I'll go look for him." Blair said. She was hoping to talk to him when she found him.

"Oh B, you don't have to do that," Serena said. "You stay here with Nate and I'll go look for him. Chuck won't ruin your night."

"Thanks S, but you're up before me. You stay here. I'll be right back. And you're right Chuck Bass will not ruin this night for me." Blair replied and walked off towards the hallways Nate had pointed to.

* * *

><p>It took him less than five minutes to find his target. The minute he walked into the ballroom, he had his options picked. She was tall and blonde. She was wearing an extremely tight, strapless dress and had desperate written all over her face. He had locked eyes with her four times in the five minutes he had been there. After the fifth, he told Nate of the business he just saw that he had to take care of immediately and walked to the secluded hallways off the ballroom.<p>

As he walked, he knew they would have to be quick. Chuck knew he couldn't let his friends down, but after that extremely awkward dinner, Chuck needed to let off some steam. Blair had kept trying to talk to him while snuggling up to Nate the whole dinner. Chuck tried his best to be his normal self around Blair, but he hated Nate and Blair together. The thought that they might have sex tonight, didn't help much either. He really wasn't himself at all during that dinner and the only one to notice was the one person he least wanted to notice. Serena and Nate were clueless and it pissed him off to no end. There could be a nuclear attack and those two would be none the wiser. So that's why he was waiting in an empty hallway waiting for a chick he could blow off some steam with.

The desperate chick showed up a few seconds later. This was one of the easiest conquests he's had in a while. He didn't have to say anything to her and she was on him, pressing him against the wall, making out with him. She definitely was desperate and who was he to deny her? So he reciprocated and started moving his hands up and down her body. Man was her body smoking. As he deepened their kiss and grabbed her ass, he had a flash of Blair in her slip on the stage of Victrola. It was just for a second, but that one picture turned him on hotter and faster than anything this desperate blonde was doing with her tongue at the moment. This made him angry. Blair had no place in his mind like this and his body had no right to react like this to just the memory of her.

Chuck took his anger out on the chick. He grabbed her harder and pulled her tighter against him. He started biting her lips.

She felt his hard erection against her stomach and noticed how desperate he was. She wasn't sure about having sex with this guy she just met in the hallway of a ballroom, but she could at least pleasure him in other ways. So she loosened her grip on him and started to slowly kiss his neck and grabbed for his pants.

Chuck was only slightly surprised by this motion, but let her continue, curious to see what she would do. He desperately wanted to just have sex with her and be done with her. Maybe that would help get the flashes of Blair out of his head. But he knew it probably wasn't a good idea. She was now stroking him.

Chuck was enjoying the strokes, but she kept trying to kiss him. She wasn't the best multi-taker in the world and her kissing wasn't that great to begin with. He grabbed her everywhere, but this was taking too long. He just wanted to have his release and prove to himself that he hadn't changed. That he was still the playboy he had worked so hard to become.

The girl could tell he was getting restless, so she did the only thing she could think of to help him along. She knelt down in front of him.

Finally, Chuck thought. He didn't have to kiss this girl any longer. She really was not good at kissing. He put his hands on her head and started to stroke her hair. He closed his eyes, enjoying her efforts. His breathing was getting heavy and she started to move faster. Once more Chuck had a flash of Blair and this time she was on top of him in the limo. He opened his eyes again and shook his head, trying to get these ridiculous images from his brain. Chuck gripped her hair harder, once again angry with himself for these flashes. He felt her look up at him, so he looked down to make sure he wasn't hurting her from his anger. This was a big mistake. His head was messing with his eyes now. Gone was that desperate blonde and in her place was Blair, looking damn sexy playing with him. He was just about to push the girl away in disgust (from his body's reaction or his mind's tricks he wasn't sure) when he heard Blair's voice say, "Typical Bass. I should've known you couldn't help yourself from ruining this night for everyone." Chuck could hear the disgust in her voice. He also thought he heard a little hurt, but that must be his head playing with him again.

Chuck and the girl both froze. He slowly lifted his head and there Blair was standing a few feet down the hall from them, hands on her hips. Being caught, had calmed him down a lot, but the look of her standing there staring at him so coldly just riled him back up. Chuck looked back down at the chick and her eyes were wide with horror. That also calmed him down, but he couldn't get that image of Blair out of his head. He was glad his head and eyes had stopped playing tricks on him and the chick was herself and not Blair anymore. This chick was no Blair Waldorf and would never come close to her. Chuck started to feel a little guilty. It must be because Blair caught him fooling around when he was supposed to be escorting Serena.

* * *

><p>Blair had a pretty good idea of what she was going to find when she went looking for the stupid Basshole. He really knew how to screw things up, didn't he? But when she finally found him pushed up against the wall in a secluded hallway with another blonde bimbo giving him head, she realized just how much of an idiot she had been.<p>

To Blair, losing her virginity to Chuck meant something. They had known each other for years and had become good friends. She had always dreamed of losing it to Nate, but was not disappointed she lost it to Chuck instead. She didn't expect him to change himself over night and become the guy that she wanted as a boyfriend. That was way too preposterous. She just had hoped deep down, even after her Birthday that she had meant more to him than just another lay. But his behavior this week was finally making sense to her. Yes, they have known each other for years, but that didn't mean their friendship was that deep. Chuck was Nate's best friend. He had always been about sleeping with any and all girls. It must have driven him nuts that he couldn't sleep with Blair. He just took his opportunity when she was vulnerable and got the Queen prude to finally give it up. This was all a sick game to him and it took this disgusting display to finally stick the truth in Blair's mind. Chuck was a lecherous Basstard and would never change, especially not for her. Blair was never more confident in her decision to take Nate back than she was right now.

So Blair tried to muster as much rage and disgust in her voice as she could and tried getting the attention of the mess in front of her. "Typical Bass. I should've known you couldn't help yourself from ruining this night for everyone" Blair said hoping that Chuck wouldn't notice the small amount of hurt that went with her disgust. She saw him freeze and look up at her with a surprised, but guilty expression on his face. At least the douche had the nerve to feel guilty about being caught almost destroying the night for their group. The blonde slowly stood up and adjusted her dress and hair while Chuck zipped up. Once the girl thought she was presentable, she ran back down the hall towards the ballroom and Chuck was fixing his shirt and bowtie.

Finally, Chuck responded with, "Waldorf, if I had known you were interested in threesomes, I wouldn't have been so hasty to drop you." His "I'm Chuck Bass" smile in place as he finished readjusting his clothes.

Blair was angry and hurt. "You disgust me. And you didn't 'drop me.' I went back to my boyfriend that I love and loves me back. You just took advantage of me in a weak moment. You took advantage of your Best Friend's ex at the time and now girlfriend. I don't know how you feel, but I feel awful about lying to Nate. It's killing me and making me crazy that I'm lying to him. You just keep prancing around like nothing happened in your 'I'm Chuck Bass' extra-curriculars." Blair paused for breath and Chuck tried to say something, but she didn't want to hear it.

Blair continued on her rant. "I know last week we said that we're friends, but I don't actually think we are or ever were. I think you are Nate's best friend and you got acquainted with me, just so you could use a situation like last week to your advantage." Blair didn't know how much of what she was rattling off she actually believed, but it made more sense than anything else. This rant is what made her come to a conclusion. "I have to tell Nate what we did. Actually, what I did. I'm not going to tell him I slept with you, just that I was sad and drunk and that I had a one-night stand with a random guy. This is not for your benefit, but Nate's. I don't want to hurt him more than I have to. And finding out his best friend took advantage of me during our break would hurt him. Now we have to hurry and try to salvage the night before you've destroyed it completely. Serena was eight couples from being announced when I left to search for you." And with that she turned on her heel and walked away towards the ballroom. She didn't even check to see if Chuck was following her. Blair knew Chuck would be if he knew what was good for him.

* * *

><p>Chuck had immediately followed her as she walked away from him, scared she would physically assault him if he tried to ruin this night anymore for her. At first, Chuck was furious. How dare she come up to him while he was being…entertained. Yea he was doing it in a public place, but that doesn't mean she had the right to interrupt. But that wasn't even what was making him so mad. Blair had accused him of not being her friend and also of taking advantage of her. Chuck really considered Blair one of his best friends, right after Nate. He was finally admitting now that one of the main reasons he felt different after sex with Blair was because she was such a good friend. That must be it, right? He didn't want to screw that up. He was avoiding her so that it wouldn't be awkward for her and Nate. Even if the thought of them together still made his skin crawl. Now she's come to the conclusion that he took advantage of her and now she said she's going to tell Nate. Screw her. She was the one that came onto him and said she wanted to. And drunk my ass. She was barely tipsy the entire night.<p>

Then a thought struck Chuck. Maybe this was for the better. She seemed to truly believe her rant. If she thought Chuck was not her friend and took advantage of her, she would start avoiding him. He looked ahead of him at the brunette he was following. Damn did she look hot tonight. And that was why he was okay with going along with what Blair Waldorf had just concluded. He may have just pushed her and Nate closer together, but he could move on from this apparent mistake and continue to be his Chuck Bass self if she avoided him.

As they finally got back to the group, Chuck had one thought that was still bothering him. It was about Blair telling Nate about them because she felt guilty and that he didn't seem to feel anything. She was one hundred percent wrong about that. He felt just as guilty. Chuck had slept with his best friend's girl the night they broke up. Big dick move on his part. That was another part of why he was trying to avoid her this past week.

Chuck agreed that Nate should know that Blair isn't a virgin anymore. Actually the more he thought about it, the more he really liked the idea. Either Blair hasn't considered the consequences of telling Nate, or she just didn't care. Chuck knew Nate won't react well to this news. Worst case scenario he may reconsider their relationship and best case he will just be upset enough not to have sex with Blair tonight. Chuck didn't really want to analyze why he was so happy about his best friend not having sex with his girlfriend. Must be because of their talk the other day and how Nate still seemed hung up on Serena. Even if she thought the worst of him right now and was going to avoid him, Chuck still considered Blair his friend and he didn't want her to be hurt. Especially by his best friend. If Chuck really wanted to test how much Nate really loved Blair, he could tell him that he was the one that Blair slept with. He seriously considered it, but thought better of it. Blair was right. He didn't want to lose Nate as a friend. He would see how the evening progressed and kept that thought in the back of his mind for later. Just in case a situation were to arise where Nate should know the whole truth.

Chuck was in such deep thought that he failed to register a fifth person had been added to their group. He concentrated on the conversation when Blair started to address the group.

"Found Chuck molesting a blonde in the bowels of the halls. What's he doing here?" Blair said indicating to the addition to their group.

Chuck was about to protest Blair's exaggeration, when Serena said, "Oh B! It was the most romantic thing! He came and apologized with flowers and candy!" Serena now had flowers and candy in her arms and leaned to kiss the guy on the cheek.

Chuck knew he looked familiar and now realized this must be the famous Humphrey. Chuck looked at Nate and could tell just by looking at him that to him this wasn't as great of news as Serena thought it was. See. Chuck wasn't crazy to be looking out for his friend Blair where Nate was concerned.

Chuck then turned to look at Blair who had just put on her fake mask of excitement for her best friend. "That's great S! I'm glad you guys could work it out. Especially one couple before your turn. I guess you won't be needed by us tonight Chuck." Blair said with a pointed look at Chuck.

"Oh Chuck! I'm sorry!" Said Serena apologetically. "Would you mind if Dan escorted me tonight?"

He hated that he had to get dressed up and not have to escort anyone, but he looked around and could tell that he was no longer needed or wanted there but most of the group. So he said with what he hoped was his best Chuck Bass voice, "Oh its fine Serena. You have fun with your boyfriend. I have already found my entertainment for the evening. I'll just call it a night early. See you all tomorrow at school." He said that with a wink and walked back towards the main part of the ballroom.

He got to the main part just in time to hear them announce Serena and see her walk down. She looked beautiful as always and was a big hit with the crowd. Dan escorted her through the ballroom and then it was Blair's turn. Alphabetically last, but also the perfect spot for her, Chuck thought. She walked down the stairs on Nate's arm and looked more gorgeous than she did when she walked down the stairs at her house. To him she was more stunning than one hundred Serenas. That's why last was the perfect spot for her. Save the best for last and all that sure, but the last is also the one you will remember most. Blair was definitely worth remembering.

It was while he was having these unfiltered thoughts that he finally came to terms with why his head was playing games with him. Blair had been right. She wasn't his friend. She was much more than that. All these feelings of protection for Blair against Nate and the weird feeling in his stomach that had been non-stop since that limo ride made sense. He didn't want Blair to sleep with Nate or anyone else. He wanted her for himself. All these thoughts bombarded him at one moment and paralyzed him. Chuck Bass was many things. He was rich, handsome, a womanizer, but he was never scared. These thoughts had left him scared and he hated it. This wasn't who he was. Nate was the relationship guy, not him. And even if he was, Blair had made her feelings towards him very clear this evening.

So Chuck decided then and there that he wouldn't think about this moment ever again. He was going to deny it ever happened and keep living his life the way he had been. That night obviously meant nothing to Blair and that was how he was going to feel about it too. Nate could have her. Chuck would just continue having everyone else.


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: I have no idea if anyone follows this story or not, but if you do: Sorry its taken awhile to update. Things were hectic with life. Also sorry if this chapter is too short. I'm not quite sure what order I want things to happen, so I thought here would be a good part to stop. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'll try to whip the next one up asap! Review and leave comments. I really want to know what you think!_

* * *

><p>It had finally happened. Blair had dreamed about it for so long and it had finally happened. She had always pictured it happening with Nate. Blair was scared for a while that this day was never going to come or that if it did that Nate wouldn't want to be with her. But Blair had nothing to be scared of and everything was perfect. The experience was so much better than she had imagined it. Nate was such a gentleman and made this night one that Blair will never forget. She wished she could experience it over and over again, but sadly she couldn't. This was a once in a lifetime experience. That is why she was glad that Serena had decided to attend Cotillion with her at the last second. Sharing this night with her boyfriend and best friend really made it all the more better.<p>

The night was winding down. Dan and Serena were off in their own world slow dancing with each other in the middle of the dance floor. Blair and Nate had done their fair share of dancing as well, but were getting tired so they sat down at a table. They were sitting in a comfortable silence with Nate holding and massaging one of Blair's hands.

As they sat there, Blair was deep in thought. The evening really was wonderful. Ever since she had sent Chuck away, the night was rapidly put back on track to what she dreamed the night to be. Blair really hadn't had time to evaluate what she had spewed at Chuck before being presented. At that moment she didn't really care about Chuck Bass. She was in the now and now, Nate was being the best, most attentive boyfriend. That was all that mattered to Blair at the moment. Well…not all that mattered, she retracted. One thing she did say to Chuck that she had been analyzing since they sat down was that she wanted to tell Nate the truth. Not the whole truth, just that she wasn't a virgin. She really didn't want to hurt him, but he had been so sweet all night, that she kept feeling guiltier. Blair kept going back and forth about it as Nate's finger made patterns on her hand. In the end, she agreed with what she had told Chuck earlier: Nate needed to know. And since she already told Chuck she was going to which meant she better do it soon, just to be sure Chuck won't spill her secret for her. It would be best if it came directly from her.

Nate was the first to break their comfortable silence. "Hey Blair?"

Blair looked up at him. "Yes Nate?"

He smiled at her and said, "You look extremely beautiful tonight." He kept massaging her hand.

Blair cracked a huge smile and laughed. "Thanks Nate, but that's like the billionth time you've told me."

Nate laughed back, "I know… I just wanted to make sure you knew. I'm the luckiest guy to have been able to escort you tonight and to be your boyfriend."

Blair's smile was becoming strained. Here he goes being all sweet again. Nate just kept making her feel guiltier. She had to get this out soon otherwise she would lose her nerve. Blair tried to keep as much of the strain and nervousness out of her voice as she could when she replied. "Nate, I have to tell you something."

Nate could tell she was a little nervous so he kissed her hand. "What's up Blair?"

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Do you remember the night we broke up?" she paused and he nodded. Blair continued, "I was really hurt and upset, so I decided to go for a walk to clear my head. It didn't really help. I was just more confused and hurt. Somehow I ended up at a bar; I don't even remember the name of it now. I had a lot to drink while I was there. I know I don't usually get drunk, but I was really hurting and didn't have anyone to talk to." She paused again, this time to wipe a stray tear that had welled up in her eyes.

Nate apologized, "I'm sorry I hurt you Blair. I really didn't mean to. I'm sor-" Blair held up her hand for him to stop.

"You don't need to apologize. I'm not finished." She sighed and struggled to continue, but she knew that she had to. "I was sitting at the bar for I don't know how long by myself. Then all of a sudden a guy tried picking me up with the cheesiest pick up line and it made me laugh. I was so drunk anything he said made me laugh. He was so nice to me." The lies just came so easily off her tongue that she just wanted to keep the story going, because then maybe she wouldn't have to get to the only truth of it.

Nate didn't like where Blair's story was headed, but he kept hold of her hand. He kept listening to her waiting for her to finish before he reacted or said anything.

Blair knew she couldn't drag this out any longer, so she finished her story. "We were having a lot of fun at the bar and then he kissed me. I was so lonely and sad that I kissed him back." She paused again to gauge Nate's reaction and he took that as a hint to respond. "Oh Blair! I'm sorry. It's okay. You were hurting and we were broken up. It's okay." He really wanted to find this guy and punch him, but he had really feared for the worse when she had started her story.

She gave him a watery smile and then hugged him tight. He hugged her too, and started rubbing her back. Blair said weakly, "I love you so much Nate."

"I love you too." Nate responded.

Then she blurted it out. "I had sex with him. I'm so sorry Nate." She felt him freeze. He stopped rubbing her back and she almost thought he had stopped breathing. "Nate? I'm so sorry! Nate? Say something. Nate!?" Blair pushed away from his hug to look at his face. She couldn't read his emotions and was thinking she broke him when he finally replied.

"It's okay. I forgive you." He said it so quietly that she thought she had made up his response.

"WH-What?" She said confused.

"It's okay. I forgive you." Nate repeated. Blair still had a quizzical look on her face. "I honestly mean it. Blair, we had been broken up and you were hurting. I mean, yea I'm disappointed that I wasn't your first, but you weren't mine either. This doesn't mean I don't love you, Blair."

Blair's eyes filled up with tears and they were starting to fall. "I love you too Nate. I was so scared to tell you, but I thought that since you had promised to tell me everything, it wasn't fair for me not to do the same."

Nate smiled. "I'm so glad you told me." He hugged her again. Blair clung to him. She really did feel a ton better getting that off her chest. She still felt really guilty about not telling him it was Chuck. Maybe she should tell him. Maybe he could handle that as well. That way, they wouldn't have any secrets between them and they could live happily ever after.

As she was getting up the nerve to tell him it was Chuck, Nate spoke again. "Are you sure you don't remember who this guy was or where you were at? He sounds like a real womanizer, taking advantage of a girl when she's down. If I could just have two minutes with this guy, I'd show him how not okay that is. He should feel extremely lucky that you don't remember him."

That killed any intentions Blair had for telling Nate about Chuck. Nate would kill Chuck for sure if that was how he talked about a random stranger. Blair shook her head no. They sat hugging in silence for a few minutes.

Nate reluctantly pulled away and said, "Come on, it's getting late. Let me take you home." He helped her out of her seat and then wrapped his arm around her waist. Blair kissed his cheek and he kissed her lips back as they walked towards the exits of the ballroom.

* * *

><p>Chuck had stumbled into his family suite at The Palace sometime after midnight. He had tried to meet up with that desperate blonde again, but she wouldn't have anything to do with him after getting caught by Waldorf. He had gone to a bar after striking out at the Cotillion. The bar wasn't any better. After having four drinks and no prospects, Chuck decided to cut his losses and head home. It was too early to go to bed, so he poured himself a drink from the family bar and crashed on the living room couch.<p>

Chuck didn't know how long he had been sitting there or how many drinks he had poured himself when there was a knock on his door. He just remembered debating over whether he should call one of the many girls in his booty call repertoire. As Chuck got up to answer the door he decided he must have called one of those girls when he was in a phase of thinking it was a good idea. Now he really didn't want to deal with some girl. Chuck opened the door and didn't get to say anything before the person on the other side was barreling past him into his suite. Chuck shut the door and followed the blonde into the living room.

Once Chuck was in the living room, his best friend turned around and blurted out, "Blair is not a virgin anymore." Nate's face was of mixed emotions and Chuck couldn't tell what Nate was thinking. He didn't even think Nate knew what he was thinking, hence the blurting of the first thing he could think of. So Chuck said the first thing that came to his mind. "Of all the ways of saying you finally had sex with your girlfriend; I feel that's not the best way to go about announcing it to the world."

Nate didn't skip a beat by responding with what Chuck had feared he would and be the real reason Nate was there. "Blair didn't have sex with me. I didn't sleep with Blair."

Chuck stared at his best friend, and then slowly walked to the bar, poured himself and Nate a drink. So Blair wasn't lying when she said she was going to tell Nate. The next big question was: what else did Blair tell him? He slowly walked back to Nate who was still standing in the middle of the living room. Chuck could still not read a distinct emotion on his friend's face. This unnerved Chuck. Usually Nate was so easy to read. Chuck handed him the drink and then sat himself back on the couch.

Chuck didn't want to push Nate or give away that he knew all about Blair's lost virginity. He was pretty certain that Blair didn't spill that Chuck was the one that took it. So it wasn't hard to act like the surprised and unconvinced best friend he was. "If you didn't take her virginity, then I don't believe it. You have been together since you were in diapers. Who would have had the time or the opportunity to do it? Plus, Blair loves you and has been saving herself for you. She wouldn't have sex randomly and meaninglessly. You must have gotten bad information. You can't listen to those horrid minions that she calls friends or that stupid website. They all like to spread vicious rumors. I'm sure none of this is true. You just have to go talk to Blair and she – "Chuck was cut off from his fake denial rant with Nate's monotone answer.

"No one told me. Blair told me herself."

That much Chuck had figured, but wanted to make sure no one else was privy to this information. Now for the important questions to be answered "She did? Well what did she say? When? With Who? This doesn't sound like the Blair Waldorf we all know and love."

With his next response, Nate seemed to have finally decided on an emotion. It was anger. "She slept with some random guy. She fucking slept with a total stranger the night we broke up. We were apart for less than an hour and she was already throwing herself at some douche in a bar. I've been with her almost my entire life and she's barely let me touch her anywhere. UGGHH!" Nate kicked the leg of a couch at the end of his rant. It hurt his foot more than he thought. He quickly sat down and started rubbing his injured foot.

Chuck looked at his best friend warily. Nate had a right to be mad, but Chuck felt he was dwelling on the wrong things. He also wanted to make sure he knew the story. With a lot of caution, Chuck replied "So… let me get this straight. Blair went to a bar after you broke up with her. She found a random stranger and had sex with him."

Nate, still rubbing his foot, looked up at Chuck and thought about it for a bit and said, "Yea! –No…I don't know man. I mean she didn't go out looking for someone to have sex with. She was upset that we broke up, found a bar, and some asshole took advantage of her inebriated and vulnerable state."

So, Chuck thought, that's the story Blair really was going with, she was taken advantage of. The only truth Blair told Nate was that she wasn't a virgin anymore, everything else was pure lies. Nate seemed to be taking this news rather well. Chuck had to be careful about what he said to make sure his story was safe. "You don't seem too upset over your girlfriend sleeping with someone else," replied Chuck.

Nate furrowed his brow before responding. "I mean I'm disappointed she didn't wait for me, but it's not like she cheated on me like I did to her. We were broken up. I am pretty angry at this guy that took advantage of her though. I want to find him and teach him a lesson. Didn't you say you met up with Blair that night, do you remember what bar she went to?"

Shit. Chuck thought. He forgot that he had told Nate he had talked and seen Blair that night. How could he get out of this? "Yea…I think I did. It was the opening of Victrola and you were supposed to meet me, but she showed up solo instead all distraught over your break up. We sat at the bar and she ordered a drink and told me what happened. I was going to call her a car to take her home, but when I came back from some business elsewhere in the club, she was gone. I assumed she went home," Chuck lied hoping Nate would believe him and that Blair's story didn't clash with what he just came up with.

Nate's face turned angry again and Chuck got scared. Where had he screwed up in his story? But his worry was for nothing when Nate said, "You didn't check up on her? You didn't make sure she made it home? How much did she have to drink with you? What if the guy that took advantage of her was at Victrola?" Nate had his fists clenched and he was breathing deep after his seemingly endless stream of questions.

Chuck didn't know if this display scared him or pissed him off more. Nate was playing the overprotective boyfriend part very well right now. He was scared if Nate found out about him and Blair, what Nate would do to him. Chuck was pissed because after all the years Nate and Blair had been together, he was now finally acting like a guy that she deserved. How convenient. Since Chuck couldn't discuss any of these thoughts with his friend right now, he decided to just apologize and see what Nate's plan was now that he knew Blair wasn't a virgin.

"I'm sorry man. I have no clue where she went after Victrola. She didn't drink too much with me. I should've called Dorota to make sure she had made it home. But Nate? She's a big girl that has never once listened to what anyone has to say. Who knows if she would've went straight home after I called a car for her," Chuck said trying to placate Nate.

Nate sighed, then ran a hand through his hair and said, "You're right. Blair can be very stubborn when she wants to be. I just can't help but blame myself for this happening to her. If we hadn't broken up, she would still be able to make the decision to be with someone she knows and loves."

Chuck had to fight hard not to laugh at this. Nate probably thought he should be the person she gave her virginity to. Instead he tried to be himself and said, "Nathaniel, what's done is done. All that matters is you have her back now and who wants to be with someone who is inexperienced? Now when you do finally sleep with her, it will be better because you're both experienced. No awkwardness."

Nate gave him a skeptical look that told Chuck he didn't think Chuck was right at all and said, "You know Blair and I are taking it slow and I think she is still a little shaken over this ordeal. She was really nervous to even tell me about it. I don't think having sex with me is high on her agenda."

"Are you okay with that?"

Nate sighed again and said, "No But yes. I mean I'm a guy, so no, but I love her and I promised her I'd make this work for us, so if not having sex is what it'll take, I'll do it."

Chuck just stared at Nate. It seems that Nate really took his advice and chose a girl and stuck with her. He still loves Blair and wants to make it work with her even though she slept with some supposed random dude the night they broke up. Well good, Chuck thought, this made his earlier promise easier to keep. Blair was Nate's and will always be.

"Anyways," Nate continued. "I need your help. I want to track the bastard down that took advantage of her and teach him a lesson. You're the only person I know who could get it done fast and with no questions."

And there it was. The thing Chuck didn't want to come out of his friend's mouth. He would be searching for himself. This could not turn out well. But before he could think all the way through, Chuck found himself responding with a, "I'll see what can do."

Nate responded with a, "Thanks Chuck. I'll owe you. I better head out, school night and all. Let me know when you find anything. I'll see you tomorrow at school." He turned and headed towards the door.

Chuck was deep in thought berating himself for agreeing in this wild goose chase when Nate turn one last time before he left to say, "Oh. And please don't tell Blair I told you all this especially the part about me wanting to find the guy. I know we said no secrets, but I think this should be one that should be kept."

Chuck nodded his head in agreement, but his thoughts were the exact opposite. He would definitely be telling Blair. She started this mess by telling Nate and she was going to help him get out, so they could move on with their lives.

Blair was just about ready for bed when her phone notified her of a new text message. It must be Nate telling her good night since she had just finished talking with Serena a few minutes ago.

It wasn't from Nate. The message said, "We nd 2 tlk. Ur BF was just here and wants me 2 find ur s'posed 1 nite stand. I'll pick u up 4 school 7:30 2 get our stories straight."

Blair just stared at the message and re-read it ten times. Damn it Nate. She had a pretty good idea why Nate wanted to find the guy and it made her admire him, but this wasn't what she wanted. She just didn't want to lie to him about being a virgin and just leave it at that. She also thought that she was done dealing directly with Chuck Bass. This would be the last time and then they would move on.

Blair responded with a, "Fine. C u 7:30."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Chuck's limo pulled up in front of Blair's building at 7:30 sharp. The limo door was held open by the driver and Blair got in. She sat down on the seat opposite of Chuck, not wanting to be next to him. This was going to be a very uncomfortable ride. Even though he was across from her, the whole limo smelled of him. He always smelled of scotch mixed with his personal cologne and something she could never pinpoint, but was so uniquely him. Just being in a limo with him brought back memories of their night together that she was trying so hard to forget. After an awkward silence that lasted what felt like an hour, Blair said, "Let's get this out in the time it takes to get to school. I don't want to waste my time with you any longer than is necessary."<p>

He put a sneer on his face and said, "I don't want to be here anymore than you do, Waldorf. You're the one that told your Knight with shiny hair about your apparent damsel moment when some stranger took advantage of your supposed weakened state. Way to start your new honest relationship."

Blair narrowed her eyes at Chuck trying to contain her anger. "The only lie I told was that it was with a stranger and I thought it would be easier to move on and not hurt Nate with this lie."

Even though Chuck had promised himself not to think about those feelings in the back of his mind, it still hurt when she said that he had taken advantage of her in a weakened state that night. That was not what Chuck had wanted Blair to feel about that night at all, but he made his promise to himself and he was going to have this conversation and then forget Blair Waldorf. So instead of taking his anger from the back of his mind out on her, he was civil and to the point. No crass Bass comments on how it was the best night of her life and how she didn't seem to be taken advantage of when she was begging for him. No, all Chuck responded with was, "Fine. Good plan. I don't want to lose Nate as a friend. But we still have the problem of him asking me to find myself so he can, and I quote, 'teach me a lesson.' Also, what did you tell him, because I said some things last night too and I don't want our stories to contradict each other."

Blair was in deep thought trying to come up with a plan that would placate Nate enough to stop wanting to find the guy and not find out that it was Chuck. She almost had a plan formed when she caught the last part of what he was saying. "What do you mean 'our stories'? What do you have to do with my supposed deflowering where Nate is concerned? What did you tell him Bass!?" Blair was panicking.

"Calm down Waldorf. I didn't tell him anything about that night other than that you showed up at Victrola after the break-up and that you were upset. Nate came to see me the next morning and I might have accidentally slipped that you were the one that told me about the break-up and I had to cover. He seemed to buy it," Chuck said nonchalantly.

Blair was still not convinced. "He seemed to buy it!? What exactly did you tell him?"

Chuck sighed and said, "Waldorf, I know you love him, but Nate is really simple. I kept it simple therefore I know he believed what I said. The only reason I will tell you exactly what I told him is so that the simple story remains simple." Chuck recounted the story and Blair seemed to relax.

"Happy?" Chuck said when he was all done.

"Almost. I guess you didn't screw up as much as I originally thought. Now for the matter of finding my stranger. You should tell him of some leads that won't pan out and after a few days, just tell him you couldn't find him. Tell him I went to a few local bars and after that you couldn't find out where I went last or if I left that last bar with someone. I think your keep it simple tactic should work. I'll just tell him I want to put it behind us and he should be willing to drop it with me. If he doesn't drop it with either of us after a week or two, we can reconvene, but I don't think it'll be necessary."

Chuck just raised an eyebrow at her and she said, "What?" getting a little nervous under his stare and what he was thinking.

Chuck replied with, "Nothing, I just like your plan."

"Well good." She looked out the limo window and saw they were still a few blocks from school, but stopped. "I think I'll get out here and walk. Don't want anyone seeing us together and all that." Blair stood up and went to grab for her school bag when the limo started to move forward again. She lost her balance and ended up falling onto Chuck with a tiny scream. Her face ended up right in the crook of his neck, her hands on his chest, and one knee on his lap. Being this close to him and smelling his scent brought more memories of that night. It would have taken her all of her will power to push away from him if she hadn't felt where his hands had landed. One of his hands ended up on her chest and the other was getting too close to the bottom of her skirt. She didn't want to feel like that was where she wanted them, so that was what made her retreat.

As she was pushing away, she looked into his eyes and couldn't tell at all what he was thinking. When he looked into hers though, he immediately withdrew his hands and mumbled a "Sorry." Then he told Arthur, his driver to pull over to let her out. Blair grabbed her bag and exited the limo. They parted without words neither knowing what had just transpired between them.

* * *

><p>After Blair left the limo she adjusted her headband and clothes to make sure the fall hadn't put her perfectly put together outfit in any disarray. As she walked to Constance, she thought about their plan and if it would succeed. No, not if. When it would succeed. Nate would never know about her and Chuck and then they could forget it and move on.<p>

But then Blair thought of the limo ride. Not the one where she lost her virginity, the one she just got out of. She knew that Chuck was just a womanizing asshole, but she couldn't shake the feelings she had when she was that close to him.

His eyes, when she was pushing away, had so many emotions in them that she couldn't read any at the time or even start to contemplate what he was thinking. As she thought back to his emotions. She was quite certain now that she had seen both anger and pain. Chuck must have been angry and in pain for her landing on him and for not pulling away fast enough. She didn't mean to fall, it was an accident, but it still hurt knowing that's probably what he thought. Well lucky for him, after this whole placate Nate plan, they would be back to normal. He can go back to his womanizing ways and she can look at him with distaste and be with the perfect boyfriend she loves.

Blair put a smile on her face and raised her head. She finished her walk with a confidence and happiness she tried and desperately wanted to make herself feel over her last thoughts.

* * *

><p>Chuck stared at Blair as she adjusted her already perfect outfit and walk with her head held high and a smile on her face towards school. Already over their tryst and on to the perfect Nathaniel that will make all her dreams come true.<p>

He went to pour himself a drink from the limo's bar. Yes it may be almost 8 am, but Blair Waldorf always seemed to make him feel things he'd rather forget. Drinking was the quickest way to forget.

Everything was fine until she had fallen on him. They had kept their distance and he behaved himself. Then she was sprawled on him with her hair in his face and his hands accidentally cupping a breast and her ass, he almost lost it. Almost. When he felt her stiffen and then pull away, he knew it was wrong, but he didn't want to let her go. If anything he wanted to pull her close and kiss her. He almost did, until he caught the pain in her eyes. Chuck let go of her, making sure his hold wasn't the one hurting her, but it was hard for him to just let her go. As she picked up her things, she looked relieved almost. She must really have no feelings for him. That was fine with him. Chuck didn't want the drama that was Blair Waldorf and after convincing Nate to move on, they would be back to normal. So Chuck drank to that. He drank to celebrate the continuation of his womanizing life, not to try to forget the way Blair's hair smelled when she fell on him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello readers of Chair Fanfiction! I am on a roll and can't stop. I really want to get as many chapters as I can done before school starts this fall. So keep reading and reviewing. I want to know what y'all think! This Chapter is about Thanksgiving and kind of runs with the show, but with my version of some things. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>A week had passed since Chuck and Blair's conversation in the limo. That had also been the only time they had been in direct contact for the week. Chuck would see her across the courtyard at school with Nate or on the Met Steps with her minions. Blair saw Chuck against the back wall smoking or leaning against his limo with some bimbo attached to his lips. They both followed through on their plan to get Nate to drop his man hunt, though and it seemed to be doing exactly what they hoped it would.<p>

Everything seemed to be getting back to normal, just in time for the holidays. Well as normal as things can be with Blair no longer being a virgin and her boyfriend's best friend being the one that deflowered her.

Thanksgiving was approaching and the annual Waldorf dinner was being prepared by the best caterers on the UES. Like every year, the Archibalds, Van der Woodsens, and some of Blair's Mother's work friends were invited over to celebrate the holiday.

Blair could careless who her mother all invited over for dinner, just as long as one certain person was coming: her father. Ever since the divorce, Blair had been living with her mother in New York and her father in Paris with his boyfriend Roman. Blair hasn't seen him since the divorce was final back in February. Thanksgiving was her and her father's holiday. She couldn't wait to spend the day with him.

As Blair walked down the stairs, her blonde best friend had arrived with her Brooklyn mop in tow. All shrieks and giggles, Serena tackled Blair with a hug. "Happy Thanksgiving B!"

Hugging her back, Blair replied, "Happy Thanksgiving to you too S, just next time don't try to knock me out of my heels." Seeing Humphrey awkwardly standing in the foyer behind them made her add, "And S? I thought I told you to bring your boyfriend, not some homeless charity case you found on the street on your way over."

Serena playfully hit Blair at her teasing, because that's what it actually was. Blair had come to…tolerate Humphrey's existence in her best friend's life.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny Waldorf. Happy Thanksgiving and thanks for the invite."

"Happy Thanksgiving Humphrey, and I only do it to make my best friend happy, and you still, for some reason I have yet to uncover, make her happy."

As the best friends talked, more and more people kept arriving for the meal. Soon she felt awkward hands grab her waist from behind and a lips plant a kiss on her cheek. She turned and smiled at her boyfriend. She loved that he was being more sweet and considerate of her now, but sometimes she just felt off about it. She pushed those thoughts away and properly welcomed Nate with a kiss on the lips.

"Happy Thanksgiving Nate! What took you so long? I thought you said you were going to be here an hour ago."

Nate kissed her back and said, "Happy Thanksgiving! Yea sorry about that. I was over at Chuck's."

When Nate said Chuck, Blair tried to keep the curiosity in her at bay, but her nosiness won out. "He's still in New York? I thought he always went to the desert drunk or something." Not that she cared what he did or anything, she thought to herself.

Nate laughed. "He decided not to go on his annual drunk beach party trip. Apparently he had some family thing today that Bart was adamant he be in town for."

Blair thought that was weird but forgot about it after Serena quickly changed the topic to something else. The two couples talked happily while waiting for the rest of the guests to arrive and dinner.

As it got to be a half an hour before dinner, Blair was getting antsy. Her father wasn't here yet and she wanted to make sure she saved a place for him to sit next to her. Blair saw her mother heading for the kitchen. She excused herself from her friends and wandered over to the kitchen herself. When she walked in her mother was barking orders at some of the waiters.

Once her mother was done talking and had picked up a list to go over, Blair asked "Mother, what time was Daddy's flight coming in this morning? He is going to make it for dinner, right? I can't wait to share our pie together."

Eleanor sighed and set the list down. "Blair sweetheart, I'm sorry I forgot with all of this commotion to tell you that your father has decided not to come today. Now come with me to direct the guests into the dining room. We should be getting drinks out soon." And with that Eleanor walked away from her daughter like she didn't just crush Blair's heart in a million pieces.

Blair quickly ran after her mother. "What do you mean he decided not to come today? I spoke with him last week and he was all excited to come."

Eleanor was distracted and replied, "I don't know dear, he phoned yesterday and said he wasn't coming, now put on your best hostess face and help me herd the guests." Eleanor had her no nonsense face on and Blair knew better than to press anymore.

"Yes, Mother" was Blair's only response.

Eleanor nodded her head at her daughter's response then smiled at something behind Blair and said, "Oh Good! Lily is finally here with her mystery guests. She has been tight lipped on who she was bringing when she asked me if it was okay at the Central Park Conservancy Luncheon last week. I'm going to welcome them."

Blair turned around and saw who her mother was talking about. On the arm of Lily Van der Woodsen was Bartholomew Bass and right behind them was his son Charles Bass.

As her mother walked towards the new arrivals, Blair tried to be her happy society self, but she couldn't find anything to even pretend to be happy about if her father wasn't coming. Adding Chuck to this day was making it even harder. What was he doing here? She looked over as her mother hugged Lily and kissed her cheeks. Family thing indeed, thought Blair. Serena hadn't said anything about her mother dating anyone, let alone being involved with Bart Bass. Trying and failing miserably to hide her despair, Blair looked over at Chuck. Their eyes met for a second before Blair decided to move on and do as her mother asked. She just couldn't take Chuck Bass's smug face at the moment.

* * *

><p>This is hell. This most definitely is hell, thought Chuck. He sat in the limo with his father and Lily on their way to Blair's for Thanksgiving. Chuck had been planning on getting drunk on a beach somewhere in the Caribbean with endless women over the holiday. Chuck thought back to yesterday. Just as he was going to leave for his plane, Bart walks in and says that he has something to talk to him about. Bart usually says that when he found out Chuck did something wrong. Chuck couldn't think of anything he had done recently that would earn him this talk. Chuck suddenly got really nervous. What if Bart had found out about that fire he had caused at one of his famous parties last month? No one got hurt, the building wasn't too damaged, and Chuck had covered up his involvement from the press rather well. Chuck braced himself for yelling.<p>

"Chuck, I know you were planning on leaving the country for Thanksgiving, but I was hoping that we could maybe spend it together."

Chuck was in shock. This was the exact opposite of what he thought Bart was going to say. No, this wasn't in any scenario he ever thought would happen between him and Bart. Bart had never insisted they do anything together before.

Bart continued. "I have been seeing someone for a short while and we both decided it was time to let our children know and we thought having Thanksgiving dinner together in a no pressure situation would be a great way to get to know everyone."

And there it was. The real reason for asking. Bart had another fling in the works. This pissed Chuck off. His father would never just want to have a holiday meal with him just because. Bart was always working an angle. He would always use his relationship with his son to secure some business deal or get up some girl's skirt.

Bart correctly took Chuck's silence as a no, "Chuck I really want this relationship to work out. I am kind of making this dinner a mandatory thing."

There it was, like he didn't know it was coming. Of course it's mandatory. Everything with Bart was mandatory. Like Chuck had a choice in anything. If he wasn't going to the Caribbean, at least he could probably hang out with Nate after this disaster of a dinner. There was no way this relationship would last, knowing what Bart was like with women. So Chuck put on his parent pleasing smile and said, "Of course father. I can't wait to meet your newest trophy."

That was how he had ended up in a limo with his father and Lily Van der Woodsen. Of all the females his father could pick, he had to choose not only a parent of a fellow classmate of his, but the best friend of Blair Waldorf. Serena was a very involved member of the "I Hate Chuck Bass" fan club. This day just got better and better as they explained to him that the no pressure dinner was to be held at the Waldorf's. The only highlight that wasn't actually that light was that he would actually be hanging out with Nate today. The down side to this is that it wouldn't be alone. His girlfriend would be there and he had been trying to avoid them when they were together ever since Blair's birthday.

Bart, Lily, and Chuck rode the elevator up to the Waldorf penthouse in silence. Lily had her arm through Bart's and it made Chuck sick. Were these two for real? Lily had been married at least 5 times in her life and Bart has had hundreds of different women throughout the years.

The elevator dinged and the couple walked out with Chuck slowly slinking in behind. He was scanning the room looking for his best friend. He saw Nate standing next to the balcony doors with Serena and her Brooklyn boyfriend. Blair wasn't anywhere near them. Good, he thought and was about to go over to them when he heard Eleanor Waldorf come over and welcome Lily and Bart into her home. So, Chuck stood where he was. That was when he noticed Blair standing by the Kitchen entrance. She was staring at her feet and looked angry and sad. Chuck put his smug smile on his face. At least he knew he wasn't the only one uncomfortable with this arrangement. It also made him happy to know he could still ruffle the Queen B's feathers. So when she looked up at him, he was going to just wink at her to see what other reaction he could get. But before he could, their eyes met for a second and what he saw was far from anger. It was real pain. The pain in her eyes wiped the smug smile off his face as she walked into the next room. He didn't know what had caused her this pain, but a thought in the back of his head said "If I caused her that pain, I would do anything to take it away and to never cause it again."

Chuck took a few steps towards the living room to try and find Blair and talk to her. He wanted to ask her what was wrong. Then he stopped and realized he shouldn't care. They weren't friends. He wasn't her boyfriend. So instead he did his arrogant walk through the penthouse towards his best friend. "Nathaniel. Serena. Humphrey."

"Man, Chuck. I knew you said you had a family thing, but I had no idea you meant your dad was dating Lily. Why didn't you tell me you were going to be here?" said Nate.

Chuck stared at Serena when he said, "I would have spilled had I known. Thanks for the heads up Van de Woodsen."

She replied guiltily, "I only found out myself this morning. I was supposed to ride over with my mom, your dad, and you, but I had to meet up with Dan before coming here."

Chuck sighed, "How convenient. That limo ride was one of the worst I have ever had, and I've had some pretty bad ones." And some pretty great ones he thought to himself as he remembered his ride with Blair a few weeks ago. He wiped the smirk off his face before anyone could ask him what he was thinking.

Serena just shook her head and said, "I can't say I'm too sorry, but I would've loved to have seen your face when you found out Chuck."

Just as Chuck was going to come back with some smartass response, Blair came over to their group. He could still see the pain in her eyes and tried to not let it bother him. Everything else about her expression gave off a happy hostess vibe and no one seemed to be seeing what Chuck saw in her eyes, or if they were, they were ignoring it.

Blair spoke to the group, "Hey, dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes, so could you start heading to the dining room? Thanks." And with that she turned and started herding other guests.

Chuck just stared after Blair, trying to figure her out. He kept mentally slapping himself to stop caring. It's not his job. It's Nate. But then that stupid tiny voice in the back of his mind spoke up again. "Then why isn't Nate doing anything? Is he really that oblivious or does he just not care?" "That's not my problem", Chuck thought back.

Nate, Serena, and Dan were heading to the dining room to find seats. They were talking to each other and didn't seem to have a care in the world. They were all so oblivious. This pissed Chuck off, but he had to calm down. This shouldn't bother him at all. As Serena and Dan sat down on one side of the long table and Chuck and Nate sat down across from them on the other side, Chuck said as nonchalantly as he could, "So, what's up with Blair?"

The laughter and smiling conversation was stopped and replaced with three confused looks. Nate and Serena looked at Blair as she was still bustling around giving orders, then looked at each other and shrugged.

Nate said, "What do you mean, man?"

Chuck was having a hard time controlling the urge to smack Nate upside the head. Chuck didn't know how he did it, but he said calmly and with a bored tone, "I don't know, Blair just seemed upset when I arrived and she doesn't seem too happy running around right now."

Nate looked at his girlfriend one more time and replied, "She's just helping her mom out. She's probably just stressed out trying to make the dinner go smoothly. I'll ask her when she sits down."

Chuck shrugged like it didn't matter to him and was happy Blair's mood was no longer his problem. He sat back and listened to Nate, Serena, and Dan's conversation as the table kept filling up. No one had sat by Chuck yet. Once everyone else had sat down, Eleanor and Blair walked in to take their seats. When she reached her friends, she hissed at her boyfriend, "Nate, I thought you were going to save me a seat next to you." Nate looked dumbly at the occupied seat to his right and didn't say anything. Eleanor was starting her traditional hostess speech and Chuck didn't want to see Blair be chewed out for interrupting her mother, so he moved one chair to the left and let Blair sit between him and Nate. Blair gave Chuck a small, quick smile then turned to listen to her mother.

After the speech, dinner was served and the table was filled with light chatter. Chuck just remained a listener and didn't add to any of the conversations around him.

He heard Nate talking quietly to Blair. "Blair are you alright? You seemed a little stressed helping your mother." Chuck was glad Nate was being a good boyfriend, it just made him mad that Chuck seemed to read Blair better than her own boyfriend.

Chuck didn't see her face as she responded, but could tell she wasn't telling the whole truth. "I'm fine Nate. You know my mother. She wants everything perfect and if something goes wrong she blames everyone else, especially me, even if it's not their fault. I was just focused to avoid an Eleanor meltdown."

That was all the couple talked about it. Blair teased Serena about some fashion topic and the conversation stayed light. Chuck didn't know how long he could keep his curiosity about what Blair was hiding at bay.

* * *

><p>Blair couldn't wait for dinner to be over and she could call her father to find out why he didn't come. It was really hard for her to celebrate this holiday without him, but she thought she was covering her pain rather well. That was until Nate had asked her if she was alright. She thought she could always fool Nate, but somehow he knew something was wrong. For some reason that thought wasn't actually comforting her. Shouldn't she want her boyfriend to know what she was feeling just by looking at her? Of course she did, but for some reason when Nate was her boyfriend, it just didn't feel right. Blair didn't want to lie to him when he asked her if she was alright, but she couldn't break down in tears at Thanksgiving dinner next to Chuck Bass. She wanted to talk with her father first anyways before talking about it with someone. She would tell Nate and probably Serena later once she had all the facts.<p>

So she just smiled and kept adding to the light conversation at the table as desert was being served. After she received hers, Blair grabbed for her napkin. As she was putting it on her lap it fell to the floor between hers and Chuck's chairs. As she bent to pick it up she heard Chuck's voice. It was low enough so that she was the only one that could hear it.

"That pain in your eyes was more than just Eleanor being Eleanor. You shouldn't hide and push your pain down Blair. Pain like that can get built up and then released in…self-destructive ways."

She shivered at his words and turned to look at him as she placed her napkin back on her lap. He was looking at her intently for a second and then turned back to the conversations happening around them.

His words startled her. Blair thought back to another time, a little more than a year ago when her buried pain had be released. Chuck was one of the only people that knew just how self-destructive it had been…

_Blair had ran into the girl's bathroom on the 2__nd__ floor of Constance. She couldn't let her tears flow until she made it to the sanctity that was the bathroom. Was she was in, they flowed freely and wracked her body with sobs._

_This was going to be her chance. This was the thing that was going to make her mother not look at her with disappointment. Blair had been working hard for weeks on her campaign. She was going to be Class President. She had spent many late nights (with the help of Dorota of course) making posters, stickers, and buttons. She was one of the popular choices. She was almost guaranteed a win. But then her minions started talking and agreed that Serena would be a great President. She smiled and said no, that's not my thing. She said she wasn't going to run. Somehow though, her name ended up on the ballot._

_Serena won by ten votes. Even worse though, I was waiting around for Nate so that he could help console me and instead of bringing me "You should've won" flowers, he ran up to Serena and gave her a great big hug congratulating her. Everyone was so excited to go and congratulate Serena that Blair was completely ignored. That's when the prickling behind her eyes started and she knew she had to get out of there._

_In the bathroom, she had calmed a little and stood in front of the mirror. She stared at herself and tried to smile. She had thought she had picked the perfect outfit for today, but obviously it wasn't good enough to beat Serena. Not enough to earn a proud look from her mother. Oh sure, her mother will be proud, it just won't be pointed at Blair. _

_Then there was Nate. He probably didn't even vote for me. Why would he? Look at me? She kept looking at herself and kept getting more and more disgusted by what she saw. How could she have been so naïve to think she actually had a chance? Her face was puffy and not just from all the crying she had just been doing. Her breasts weren't small, but they weren't as big as Serena's. The blouse she had chosen looked extremely tight and she could see the fat of her stomach because of it. Her hips were way too wide. Her thighs looked ginormous under skirt. Her mother was right, maybe that muffin at breakfast today was too much._

_The thoughts of her now hideous reflection, her mother's criticizing, and the rejection of Class President was making Blair sick to her stomach. She had to get this feeling out. One more time. That's what she told herself. This was the last time. She just needed the release and the feeling of being in control of her feelings one more time. So with that she ran to one of the toilets and shoved a finger down her throat and released the pain of not being good enough for anyone. She sobbed and tears ran down her cheeks as the sweet released was replaced with the dulled pain of before. She was about to shove her fingers down again when she heard the squeak of the bathroom door being opened. She froze and tried to stand up slowly and quietly. That's when she heard a male voice._

"_Come on out Waldorf. I know you're in here."_

_Slowly she tried to make herself as presentable and unaffected as she could and opened the stall door to death stare Chuck Bass. "This is the Ladies Room, Bass. You aren't welcome in here."_

_He smirked at her and said "Not today, but every other day I'm begged and pleaded to come it here."_

_Blair rolled her eyes and walked past him to the mirror again to wash her hands and see the damage done to her make-up and hair. "Shouldn't you be with the rest of the school congratulating our new President?"_

"_Shouldn't you?" Chuck countered._

_She eyed him through his reflection in the mirror. "I was just coming up to use the bathroom quickly before joining in." she said coolly._

"_That's not what it sounded like to me." Chuck replied, no hint of teasing in his voice._

_Blair panicked and got angry, "Were you listening outside the girl's bathroom? I mean I knew you were a stalker, but this is just plain weird and gross Bass. Shame on you!"_

_Chuck kept trying to catch her eyes with this strange look on his face that she had never seen before. He didn't even try to deny he was listening and all he said was, "You don't have to do that to yourself."_

_Now she was really mad. Who does he think he is? He has no idea what she's going through. He doesn't know her. So she feigned ignorance. "I have no idea what you're talking about, now if you'll excuse me, I have a best friend to congratulate." _

_Satisfied by her as close to perfect as she could ever come look, Blair breezed past Chuck towards the door._

_As she passed him, Chuck grabbed her upper arm. She was startled and looked him in the eyes. She waited for him to something. All he said was, "Almost half of our classmates had the same conclusion I did today: You would have been a great President. Don't let Serena's unintentional obliviousness ruin that for you." He dropped her arm, turned, and walked out of the bathroom leaving Blair stunned. She turned her head to look at herself in the mirror once more and this time had a genuine smile on her face. That was how she left the bathroom and genuinely congratulated her best friend for her victory._

Chuck had somehow known then that she was in pain and he still knew today. The thought that Chuck could read her that well was almost nice. Then she got angry. He didn't know her then and he doesn't know me now. Chuck just got lucky back then and he was lucky now. Maybe Nate had said something to him. Either way, he had no right to say things like that to her. He didn't know what he was talking about. She hadn't purged in 8 months. She hadn't even thought about it. Okay that was a lie. She had thought about it for like a second when she had been looking for reasons why her father had canceled. It was a quick thought and she had discarded it immediately, but it still hurt to think about. She had thought, "What if Daddy canceled because he didn't want to see me. He doesn't want me anymore. He has moved on with his life and doesn't want me in it." It was ridiculous, but still hurt her.

Desert was finishing and she couldn't sit there not knowing, so she excused herself from her friends and went to call her father.

* * *

><p>All through the meal Chuck had kept his mouth shut. He had no right to care or say anything to her. Yet when the opportunity presented itself he couldn't help it. He had been thinking back to the day of their Class President election last year and didn't want a repeat of what he had caught her doing in the bathroom. He knew she hadn't done it in a while and that she had gotten professional help, he just knew that look in her eyes and couldn't chance it.<p>

When she excused herself and Nate and Serena didn't seem too concerned about it, Chuck tried to do the same. He fought with himself for five minutes then followed after Blair up to her room. No one noticed him leave the group or see him go upstairs.

When he reached her bedroom door, he was about to open it when he heard her talking. He could tell that she had been crying. What was it with Chuck and eavesdropping outside Blair's door? At first it sounded like she was talking to someone, but he could only hear her side of the conversation. He thought she might have snapped and was talking to herself, but then he realized she was on the phone. He couldn't tell who she was talking to, so he went to Blair's father's old study down the hall and picked up the other extension to listen to the conversation.

A man was talking, "I'm sorry Blair-Bear. I will come for Christmas. I promise. Now please don't be mad at your mother."

Chuck heard Blair sigh and respond, "You better. I miss you Daddy." Chuck noted she didn't respond to anything about her mother.

"I miss you too Blair. I'll call you tomorrow and we can plan my visit, okay? I love you."

"Okay. I Love you too Daddy." He could tell that she was happier than she was earlier.

The conversation ended and all phones were hung up. That explained Blair's sadness and pain. She had expected her father to be here. Chuck wondered what Eleanor's part in all of this, but didn't have to wonder long. Blair and Eleanor were having a heated, but quite argument so that the guests downstairs wouldn't hear. Chuck was trapped. They were right outside the study in the hallway. So he sat down and listened to the mother and daughter fight.

"How could you!?" Blair said with tears in her voice.

"I didn't think that you would mind since you have been spending most of your free time out with Serena or Nate. I thought your father would come and you would be too busy for him so I told him not to come since you don't have much a break." Eleanor said in a tone that sounded like she thought Blair was being ridiculous.

"You know this is Daddy's and mine's favorite holiday! I would have spent the whole weekend with him! I haven't seen him in months! I was so excited. You don't want me to see him. You just hate it when I'm happy! You want me to be as miserable as you are!" Blair was angry now.

Eleanor gasped and there was a loud smack. Then silence except for Blair's sobs.

Chuck almost couldn't contain himself in his hiding spot. He wanted so badly to go out there and slap Eleanor Waldorf for what she had just done to Blair. He almost was going to open the door when he heard Eleanor speak quickly with so much sadness and remorse in her voice, "Oh Blair! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that! I'm so sorry! You just hit a nerve and I cracked! I'm so sorry! I want you to be happy, I do! I know I'm miserable and I don't want to drag you down with me, but I just couldn't face him yet. I couldn't. I'm so sorry Blair. I won't do it again. I love you."

Chuck felt a strong emotion rise up at Eleanor's words and Chuck hadn't felt it for a long time. It was jealousy. Chuck's father had never once told him he loved him. That was all he ever strived for and it never came.

Blair was responding, "I love you too. I didn't mean what I said. I was just angry. You should've told me how you were feeling about Daddy."

Chuck could hear both women sniffling when Eleanor said, "I know, I just didn't want you to think me weak."

"You are the strongest woman I know, you'll never be weak in my eyes." Responded Blair.

More Silence, then Eleanor said, "We should probably go back to our guests. We can talk more tonight, okay?"

Chuck could hear the smile in Blair's voice, "Okay. I'm going to freshen up in my bathroom, I'll be down soon."

Chuck heard steps down the stairs then a door close. He eased open the door to the study and saw the coast was clear. He headed back to his best friend and Serena. Dan seemed to have left.

Once Chuck approached, Nate said, "Chuck, where did you run off to?"

He had his signature smirk in place and said, "Wouldn't you like to know. Have you seen Blair recently? I saw her head for her room about 15 minutes ago and she seemed really upset, maybe you two should go check on her." He hadn't planned on adding anything else, but then thought that Blair might need someone right now and it definitely wasn't and shouldn't be him.

Once again Nate looked at Serena and they both shrugged, but headed for the stairs before saying "Thanks man," to Chuck.

"No problem," Chuck said to himself.

After watching them walk away, he cleared it with his father if he could leave the party early. He didn't know if he could handle those three anymore tonight. He thanked Eleanor for the invite and wonderful dinner and told Lilly it was nice to finally meet his father's girlfriend even if they had known each other before their coupling. The elevator dinged and he headed straight for his limo and ordered to be taken to Victrola.

* * *

><p>Blair was lying on her bed hugging her father's Yale sweatshirt. She knew she told her mother that she would be down in a few minutes, but she couldn't face a crowd yet. Too many emotions and thoughts to process. Before she could even start though, there was a knock on her door. She hoped it wasn't her mother. They may have made up a little and were going to talk later, but she wanted that talk to be later while she was still sifting through her thoughts.<p>

She called, "Just a minute."

She decided it wasn't her mother and didn't want whoever it was to see the mascara running down her cheeks again. She knew that it was going to be Chuck, just because he was a nosy Basstard and couldn't miss an opportunity to see her miserable. So she fixed her make-up for a second time then went to open the door.

She was surprised to see her boyfriend and best friend waiting on the other side. She was also surprised to find that she was a little disappointed it wasn't Chuck. But quickly pushed that aside. Why was she disappointed that he wasn't there to be smug about her pain?

Seeing their faces also made her realize how much she wanted to talk about what had happened and have them help her figure out her feelings. Her face crumpled and ruined her make-up for the third time that day.

Serena saw this and hugged her best friend while Nate ushered them into Blair's room and to sit on her bed. Nate said, "What's wrong Blair and this time no 'I'm fine's."

She told them about her father canceling and how he really didn't cancel, her mother called and said Blair didn't want him to come. Then her fight with her mother. Serena and Nate seemed very concerned about Eleanor's slap, but the more she talked the more emotions and feelings toward both of her parents solidified.

Blair said, "No. Please don't be concerned I said some nasty things to my mother and I'm not saying she did the right thing in hitting me, but I deserved it. It wasn't really all that hard and she said she didn't mean it and it'll never happen again. I believe her. I guess we are both hurting in our own ways and just need to communicate better."

Serena eyed her best friend warily, "If you're sure, B."

Blair smiled and Serena hugged her one more time, Nate did the same. "Okay, let's go back down before my mother notices I'm missing."

Walking back into the party she felt lighter and happier than she had all day. She kept looking around the room at the guests as she made small talk with many of her mother's work friends. It wasn't until she was saying good-bye to Lily and Mr. Bass that she realized who she had been looking for.

Bart said, "Blair, right? Tell your mother thank-you for a lovely Thanksgiving meal and for letting my son and I join you."

Blair smiled her society smile and said, "Of course I'll tell her Mr. Bass. And where is Charles? I was hoping to say good-bye to him as well before he left."

Bart helped Lily with her coat and said, "Oh I'm sorry Blair, he asked me a while ago if he could head out. He said something about important business at Victrola? I'll tell him your sentiments later at home."

"Oh no need, Mr. Bass. I'll just tell him at school on Monday." Blair kissed Lily goodbye and they left.

Soon everyone was gone including Serena and Nate. Blair and her mother had their heart to heart and they finally got an open communication line between them. All of their problems weren't magically solved, but they were on the right track.

As Blair laid in bed that night she thought back on the day's festivities. She was sad her father hadn't come, but happy they had made plans for Christmas. She was also happy to have made up with her mother a little. It was great to have her best friend and boyfriend finally there to support her and help though. She was glad she had them and that they weren't as oblivious as she thought them to be. Nate really was changing for the better and maybe Dan wasn't so bad for Serena.

As she was dozing off to sleep though, she felt like she was still missing something today. Yes her father should've been there, but this was different. After her talk with Nate and Serena she had this urge to see and talk to Chuck. She shouldn't want to, after what he did, but she still remembered how he was when Serena was gone and Nate was absent. He was almost always there with a witty one-liner or inappropriately hitting on her when she was having a crisis. Today he was here, but other than the one thing he said to her during desert, he wasn't there for her.

She kept reminding herself that they weren't really friends. She didn't care about him and he didn't care about her. But it still hurt that he wasn't the one that knocked on her bedroom door this afternoon.

That was her last thought before falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Chuck was once again enjoying his favorite drink in his favorite booth watching his favorite show at Victrola when Nate walked in. Nate sat down next to Chuck and ordered himself a drink from the waitress.<p>

They sat in silence for a while watching the dancers. When the waitress brought Nate his drink, Nate said, "Thanks for telling Serena and I about Blair. She really needed someone today."

Chuck just shrugged his shoulders, drank another sip of scotch and continued to watch the girls before him.

Nate continued, "Yea, anyways it was family drama, we can all relate. She seemed to be doing better when I left. Anyways, it was nice having you around for Thanksgiving this year instead of MIA on a beach drinking somewhere. Thanks again for the heads up on Blair. I knew she wasn't alright, but she said she was fine. She didn't seem to want to talk, so I didn't push. I knew she'd open up when she was ready. Goodnight, Chuck."

After Nate left, Chuck stayed until Victrola closed at 2 am. He had way too much scotch and way too much time to think. Nate knew she wasn't alright my ass. Of course she needed someone. Chuck could tell that the minute he walked into her penthouse. That boy was clueless when it came to his girlfriend. The same goes for her supposed best friend. If Chuck hadn't said anything, Blair would have been up in her room for who knows how long feeling like crap because she thought no one cared about her. And who knows what she might've done with thoughts like that. This made Chuck shiver. He must remember to tell the building manager to turn the A/C down when he saw him next.

The only reason Nate still had Blair this time around was because he was settling and using Chuck for information. Blair wasn't someone you settled for. You fought for her.

In his drunken haze the small voice came out and said, "I would fight for her. If she wanted me to, I would." Then he snapped back to reality and told the tiny voice, "She doesn't want me to. She wants Nate."


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: Hey! So Sorry that its been awhile! I've been super busy and also not very sure where I want this story to go. So please let me know what you think! The more comments, the more motivated I am to write more. Thank you to all of those who have read and/or commented on this story, you are appreciated. So enjoy!_

* * *

><p>The night had been magical and everything she had dream of. She had the perfect dress. She danced to the perfect songs. She had a perfect dinner. But best of all, she had the perfect escort. Speaking of that escort, Nate was leading her to a car to bring her home. She turned her head and kissed his cheek. "Thanks for making my dreams come true tonight," Blair said.<p>

Nate smiled, kissed her on the cheek back and said, "You're very welcome. I know how much Cotillion means to you." Then Nate opened the door and helped her into the car.

She was staring out the window reminiscing about the night as Nate slid in next to her. He grab her hand and she turned to smile at him. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, then Nate leaned in and she knew he was going to kiss her. That would be the perfect end to her perfect evening. Yet in the few seconds before his lips met hers, she felt like this was not how her evening was supposed to end. She closed her eyes anyways and kissed him halfheartedly back. He stopped only after a few moments and Blair opened her eyes to see what was wrong. What she saw startled her for just a moment.

Nate was gone and in his place sat Chuck. Not only were they in his limo, but she was out of her Cotillion dress and only wearing her slip. Chuck leaned forward and with that signature smirk of his he said, "Wow Waldorf, if that's how you kiss your boyfriend, I'm glad we're only friends."

Blair didn't know how to vocalize her response, so she responded in the only way that made sense, she pulled him by his shirt and kissed him like she hadn't kissed Nate. They relived that entire night in the limo and Blair knew that this was how the evening was supposed to end.

Blair's eyes then snapped open and she looked frantically around her room. Once she realized that she was indeed alone and not in that limo, she relaxed only a little. The dream she just had felt extremely real and made her shiver. What was she doing? Sex dreams were one thing, but sex dreams about Chuck Bass were suicidal. Blair didn't want Chuck, she wanted Nate. She was just scared of moving forward with Nate. That dream was wrong and her scared subconscious was just defaulting to what it already knew, as Chuck was the only person she has slept with. Blair definitely didn't want Chuck. She repeated it so many times as she got ready for school, that by the time she stepped out of her home, she almost believed it.

As she walked up to the school, Blair saw her group of minions circled together like they always are, waiting for her to arrive. Blair smiled to herself, satisfied with her success as Queen. But just as quickly as the smile appeared on her face, it vanished as a certain blonde headed girl walked away from her group of minions. Jenny Humphrey.

She had never given the direct order to her minions, but it was very heavily implied that none of them were to ever have anything to do with that Brooklyn trash. Especially after what had happened at the Masquerade Ball. Blair approached her minions with caution and a little sense of dread in her stomach.

They continued to chatter mindlessly as Blair approached and it wasn't until she was five feet away that Penelope saw her and said very loudly, "Oh good morning Blair! Don't you look stunning today."

All the other girls shut up immediately and turned around to face me with a smile and a greeting.

This is not good. They're being nice, which only means one thing: they're hiding and planning something. And no doubt this has something to do with that no good Jenny Humphrey. I could call them out on it, but they'll just deny it and keep going behind my back or pretend that I showed them the light and they'll never talk to Jenny again while still going behind my back. Neither of those options suited Blair for keeping her crown. So, she did what everyone does on the UES and feigned ignorance while keeping a close eye, waiting for her chance to remind them why she is Queen and will always be Queen.

"Good morning ladies. Any good gossip this morning?" Blair asked while pulling out her cell to text her boyfriend and Serena to see where they are.

None of the girls responded so Blair looked up mid-text to see what had caught her minion's tongues. She could see Iz was about to say something when Penelope cut her off.

"Nothing more than the garbage Gossip Girl posted this morning. I mean seriously? Who didn't know that Lacey Gershwin was doing her doorman, or that Grant Talbot is gay and dating a male model? Those headlines are old news and I think Gossip Girl has really lost her touch with all things gossip on the UES." Penelope said this all the while giving the girls pointed looks that clearly said nod along with what I say and add nothing else.

This would have bothered Blair had they all blindly followed Penelope's glare but she could see that some of them were confused at why she wanted them quiet and a little mad about it. This was still proof that she would always be the reigning Queen. She took note of the weak links in her group and once again feigned ignorance and agree with Penelope.

"You're right P. The gossip was a little last month from the so called Queen of gossip. She needs to get her act together." As Blair glanced around her minions to see that most of them were nodding their heads in apt approval of her words, her phone buzzed with a text from Nate. She turned her head over her shoulder and saw him leaning against the outer wall with Chuck. At the sight of them, she smiled big and turned back to her minions.

"Ladies let me know if you do find out any new good gossip. I need to keep up on the times and you're my ears on the ground. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a boy to talk to. I'll see you for lunch."

With that she turned on her heels and started to walk across the courtyard to the boy she loves. Who is Nate, of course.

* * *

><p>Chuck was leaning against the outer wall of the school smoking and people watching. This was one of his favorite pastimes. He learned a lot about people when they weren't aware they were being observed. One of the important things he learned today is that Jenny Humphrey is up to something and it doesn't look good for the Queen B. Chuck wonders if Blair knows. That was a stupid thought, of course she knows. Besides him, Blair was the best person at reading people and knowing when they're up to no good.<p>

As if to confirm his thoughts, Blair shows up at school just in time to catch the end of her minion's rendezvous with little miss Brooklyn and she has her scheming mask on as she approaches them. This is where he starts to wonder if she may need his help to get the better of Jenny. Just as he puts out his cigarette, he sees her walking across the courtyard towards his direction. Chuck can't help but stare at her perfection. She's wearing two of his favorite articles of her clothing: her signature red headband and those damn knee high stockings. Her Constance blazer is open to reveal a very tight button-up shirt that has maybe two too many buttons undone and her skirt is short enough to show off a little skin between the hem and her stockings. As he's checking her out head to toe, he finally makes eye contact with her and can tell that she is definitely moving towards him. She has this confident look in her eye, but keeps biting her lower lip as she gets closer to him, like she's a little nervous. That did it. He is totally turned on by this girl that he isn't thinking straight as she comes within two feet of him. He grabs her by the waist and pulls her closer to him. She also seems not to be thinking straight as she doesn't do or say anything to get him to stop.

Her willingness is the last straw and suddenly he is lifting her up on the lower ledge of the wall and kissing her passionately. He starts running his hands up her thighs under her skirt and he hears her softly murmur his name. He does the same with hers. Then he hears his name again and it's not the voice he was expecting. All of a sudden Nate is saying his name. And just like that the spell is broken and Chuck is snapped out of his daydream of physically assaulting his best friend's girlfriend in the courtyard.

Now that Nate had Chuck attention, he said "Hey Chuck? Where were ya? I walked over and you had this goofy look on your face as you were staring off into space. What's up?"

Slightly embarrassed with himself, Chuck dropped his gaze from the little vixen of his dreams who was still across the courtyard with her minions. To try and hide his feelings from Nate, he pulled out more cigarettes and a lighter. He offered one to Nate who refused, then lit himself a new one. After a few drags, Chuck turned to Nate with his signature smirk and said, "Wouldn't you like to know."

Nate shook his head and said, "When you say it like that, I think I really wouldn't like to know."

If you only knew, Chuck thought.

Just then, Chuck looked back across the courtyard and saw that Blair was walking towards him again. This really freaked him out. Not only was he daydreaming about Blair, but he was doing it multiple times in a row with her boyfriend standing next to him. This couldn't happen again. Especially right now. He kept trying to wake up, but every time he looked at her she had this beautiful smile on her face and it kept driving him wild. Then all of a sudden she was there is front on him. He didn't know what to do. What if he said something out loud with Nate next to him?

Blair started to lean forward and then kissed Nate on the cheek and said, "Miss me?"

Nate kissed her back and said, "of course."

Chuck was so confused and relieved, but also a little disappointed. This wasn't a dream, it was real. Blair had walked all sexy (did she really or was that just how he always saw her movements?) across the courtyard to talk to her boyfriend.

He did the only thing he could do. He kept leaning nonchalantly against the wall and took another drag of his cigarette. Then he found the skankiest group of girls to leer at and said, "Waldorf."

He could still see her in his periphery as she said, "Bass."

That one word from her told him he had succeeded in maintaining his Bass façade of a man whore. So he kept staring at that group of girls while not actually taking them in. He was subtly looking at her in his periphery. With as little care as he could muster, Chuck asked Blair, "What is female Humphrey up to this time? She seemed awful chummy with your minions earlier."

He could see her keep her hold on Nate as she turned to look at him. He didn't look at her.

"Not that it's any of your business Bass, but I don't know yet. It's Jenny Humphrey, so whatever it is, I can handle her and her feeble attempts to gain power," Blair replied.

All chuck replied with was, "I'm sure you can," and kept on smoking and looking at those girls. He couldn't look at Nate and Blair being a couple right now. Especially after that lapse he had minutes before. Looking her in the eyes would be way too hard. Chuck wasn't as good as Blair was at keeping a false mask on.

He could tell she was looking at him, but couldn't see what expression she was giving him. Probably disgust and hate. He just wanted them to leave.

So when Blair finally said, "Come on Nate. Serena wants us to meet her at her locker before the first bell." Chuck was relieved.

Nate said, "Later man."

Chuck still stared and made no show of acknowledging their departure. Only after he was certain they were walking away, did he turn and look after them. Nate had just put his arm around Blair's waist and he heard her giggle. Seeing this display made him feel something he never thought he, as the son of a billionaire would ever feel: longing. Chuck couldn't handle it anymore, this hold she had over him he couldn't seem to shake. So he looked away. All these new feelings were draining him and he didn't want to feel them anymore.

Chuck needed a drink.

* * *

><p>Blair didn't realize how awkward she was going to feel at seeing Chuck this morning after her dream this morning. She couldn't stop staring at him as she walked to talk to Nate. Luckily she only had the awkwardness on her end, because Chuck never even looked at her the five minutes they interacted. He just kept looking at that skanky group of sophomores across the courtyard.<p>

Blair just wanted him to look at her once, out of respect or maybe just to follow basic human interaction etiquette. But he never did. This shouldn't have bothered her, Chuck was just being Chuck. This is what he does, but it still hurt. Chuck wasn't supposed to have this power over her emotions. So she put it away and ignored it like everything else having to do with Chuck lately and walked away with Nate. This worked for all of two seconds until she felt him staring at her. Blair didn't know how she knew, but he was. As natural as she could, Blair flipped her hair over her shoulder and looked back to see if her instincts were correct.

What Blair found wasn't what she expected. He wasn't leering at the sophomores anymore, but he also wasn't looking at her. Chuck was standing where they left him with his hands in his pockets looking down at his feet. Blair was surprised at how much it hurt her to see him look so . . . sad.

Blair let herself be led to Serena's locker by Nate, not really listening to what he was saying. She just kept thinking about how miserable Chuck looked. Why was he so sad? Did something happen with Bart? Did someone die? Chuck is always smirking and being a letch, that Blair could sometimes forget he is human and has feelings too. He always puts on a cool and collected face. Always making sure everyone knows that nothing is or ever could bother him. Blair knew better. Something must be going on between him and Bart because that is the only topic that could ever get Chuck to lose his façade. Blair knew that she shouldn't care. They weren't friends, but she needed to know he was okay, even if he wouldn't want her help. As they approached Serena at her locker, Blair decided she was going to get Nate to talk to him later.

Snapping out of her mind, Blair hugged Serena and said, "What's up, S? You said you had something to ask me?"

Serena looked a little nervously between Blair and Nate. "Well," she started, "you don't have to say yes, but I promised Dan I'd ask. Vanessa has some snooty, pretentious film that she wants Dan and I to watch with her, and she said the more the merrier, so Dan thought I should invite you two. He said that Vanessa needs more friends and it would be so much fun to hang with you, my best friend and your boyfriend."

She looked desperate, but Nate looked like he would rather die than go. Blair was about to decline when a thought came to her. She got a disgusted look on her face as she asked, "It's not at Vanessa's house is it?"

"No. Dan said we could watch at his place and that his dad could make us dinner." Serena was looking a little desperate as she responded.

Blair thought a little bit and replied, "hmmmm . . . well, I suppose Humphrey's place isn't so bad. But his father's cooking? I don't know if my arteries can take that. Also, you know I'm not the biggest fan of his sibling." Blair held her breath for what she was hoping the next words would be out of her best friend's mouth.

Serena didn't disappoint. "Well Dan said Jenny was hanging out with Eric and if you really feel that strongly about the food we can order out."

Music to Blair's ears. A plan was finishing in her mind as she told Serena, "I guess that could work."

Nate didn't seem too thrilled, but Serena was ecstatic. "YAY! Oh, great Blair! We're going to have so much fun! I mean the movie will probably suck, but we'll still have fun making fun of it quietly. Be at Dan's tonight at 7? I can't wait to tell Dan. See you later!" And with that she frolicked off.

Nate stared at Blair and said, "Really Blair? You didn't even ask me if I wanted to go."

Blair did feel a little bad, but it was all worth it if her plan worked to get behind what Jenny Humphrey is up to with her minions. Blair put on a contrite face and said, "I'm sorry Nate, but we hardly ever do anything with Dan and Serena. S is my best friend and I couldn't let her down. Yea this movie may suck, but we can make it fun. The upside is that next time we hang out as a group, it's our turn to pick the activity."

Nate seemed to buy her reasoning. "Fine. I don't completely like it, but you're right. I'm going to go find Chuck before the bell rings. We were supposed to do something tonight, but he'll understand. I'll see you later. Pick you up at 6:30?"

Blair smiled, she had been wanting a way to bring up Chuck without being obvious about it. This was perfect. "Sure, 6:30 sounds great! Oh but I don't think Chuck is at school anymore. He looked like he was hankering for some liquor. Maybe you should go find him after school."

Nate nodded, not seeing anything wrong with what Blair said. Chuck was always skipping school to go drink. "Huh. I wonder why he's skipping today. I'll let him cool off and talk to him later."

Blair leaned in and kissed Nate on the cheek and said, "Sounds good. I'll see you later."

As she was walking away from Nate, Blair felt better knowing that Nate would find out what was wrong with Chuck. Blair knew Nate wasn't always the best observer, but he was the best she could get without demanding answers herself. She didn't need to delude herself into thinking that Chuck would want her help. Also, Chuck didn't need to know that deep down she did care about him. He would use that against her and never let go. So, Blair left Chuck in Nate's questionably capable hands as she finished her plot for this evening.

* * *

><p>Chuck didn't know how long he had been sitting in Victrola before Nate showed up. Chuck had forgotten that they had plans to hang tonight. In the state he was in, Chuck just wanted to be left alone. Especially by Nate. His best friend always seemed to show up in the most inopportune times. Here he was trying to forget all these emotions Blair seemed to unknowingly cause in him by drinking them away. He was almost rid of them all when Nate walks in. This caused Chuck to start to feel another emotion that always seemed to elude him: guilt. He felt guilty for lying to his best friend about sleeping with his then ex-girlfriend, but now girlfriend. He felt guilty about having sexual day dreams about her. But most of all Chuck felt guilty for what he didn't feel guilty for: thinking that he was better for Blair than Nate was.<p>

Chuck poured himself another glass of scotch from the bottle on the table in front of him. He was going to need more help getting these feelings to go away.

Nate sat down next to Chuck on the couch and said, "Hey man, missed you at school today. Any particular reason you bailed?"

To himself, Chuck thought, "Because I have sexual thoughts about your girlfriend." He actually replied with, "When have I ever had to have a reason before? School didn't suit me today, so I bailed."

Nate seemed to believe him as he said, "Okay man, I was just checking. I thought you seemed a little not yourself as Blair and I left you this morning. Just don't drink too much. You're not going to have a liver if you keep this up."

Chuck just grunted and took another swig from his glass. He didn't want to talk about anything having to do with Blair or this morning right then.

Nate kept on talking, "So I know we had plans to hang tonight, but Blair has some lame get together with Serena and Humphrey in Brooklyn tonight – yea I know, Blair in Brooklyn, who would have thought that would ever happen – and she already promised we'd go."

Even though he didn't want to talk about Blair, he couldn't help but ask, "But Blair hates that blonde Humphrey girl, how is she going to handle being at her house with her?"

"Jenny won't be there, she's hanging with Eric tonight," Nate answered.

Chuck just nodded his head and said, "ah well, you better go and make your girlfriend happy. We can do something next week. I wasn't really up for much tonight anyways. Just going to stay here and maybe watch a few of the shows. And then maybe take one of the shows back to my place."

Nate seemed to stop listening after he said it was alright, since that's when he stood to leave. "Thanks man. I'll see you later." With that Nate left.

The guilt seemed to dissipate as soon as Nate left, but Chuck was still left feeling crappy. He ordered another bottle of scotch and ordered one of the shows to start. This one had a petite brunette in the middle that he couldn't take his eyes off of. When she finally turned around, Chuck was angry at how disappointed he was that she wasn't Blair. There was no reason for Chuck to believe it was her, but he was disappointed all the same. He abruptly stood up, needing to get out of there. He grabbed his new bottle and staggered to his limo. He told Arthur to just drive around for a while. He wasn't sure what he wanted anymore.

* * *

><p>Blair and Nate showed up at the Humphrey Loft right at 7. Dan had ordered pizza for dinner and Vanessa was already there with Serena and Dan setting up the movie.<p>

Vanessa seemed to be on a rant about how much this movie was going to move them and shake them apparently. Serena caught Blair's eye as she took off her coat and rolled her eyes behind Vanessa's back. Blair smiled and tried not to laugh too hard and catch Vanessa's attention.

The pizza arrived, so they ate and started the movie. Blair was a lover of movies, especially the classics (Breakfast at Tiffany's of course), but this crap they were watching was no movie. After about 40 minutes into the movie, Blair decided it was time to start enacting her plan of foiling Jenny Humphrey's plan to oust her as Queen. Blair whispered to Nate and Serena that she was going to the bathroom, and snuck off towards the back of the loft where the bathroom along with Dan and Jenny's rooms are.

Blair turned back to make sure everyone was focused on the movie and wouldn't see her enter Jenny's room instead of the bathroom. Blair entered the room, turned the light on, and closed the door behind her. "Where to start?" Blair thought to herself. There was a desk across the room in front of the windows. Blair quickly made her way to it and started shuffling papers around and opening drawers. She found everything but what she was looking for. Blair found some of Jenny's design sketches and hated to admit they were pretty good. Along with the sketches, Blair just found homework, magazines, and receipts.

Once she was sure she thoroughly checked the desk, Blair turned back to the rest of the room to decide what she would search next. Blair searched everywhere in the room. She didn't find anything useful in Jenny's bedside table, dresser, closet, jewelry box, or under her bed. Blair was just about to give up when she saw Jenny's laptop under some stuffed animals on her bed.

Blair booted the laptop up and was frustrated to find there was a password. "Hmmm . . . If I were Jenny Humphrey, what would I make my password be?" Blair thought. First, Blair tried "Prada". Then she tried "Chanel", "Waldorf", "Louis Vuitton", "Humphrey", and "Gossip Girl." None of them worked. Blair sat and thought about it more and almost gave up until she noticed the "hint" icon under the login inputs. The hint was one word: Lacrosse. How in the hell is that a hint!? Blair tried typing every word she knew that had to do with Lacrosse. She even typed in "Lacrosse," but none of them worked. Maybe it's her favorite player? Blair doesn't know any famous Lacrosse players and Jenny doesn't seem like the girl to know them either. Maybe it's one of the guys from the school team and she has a crush on them? She put in five of the guys she remembered and none of those worked. This is taking too long, the others are going to notice if she doesn't come back soon. It's a good thing Jenny doesn't have a limit on how many attempts for the password, otherwise Blair would've been locked out by now. She is going to try one more name and she really hopes it doesn't work. Blair types in "Nate Archibald." The computer accepts her password and logs her onto Jenny's computer. Of course that little girl wants everything I have. She wants to be me. She wants the kingdom and the King. Well, we'll see about that.

Blair quickly goes through the documents on Jenny's laptop, but finds nothing. She almost gives up, but sees that Jenny's e-mail is open. One last thing to check and Blair is out of there. Most of the e-mails are boring school related, but there is one folder labeled "BW." Bingo! Blair opens up the folder and sees a few e-mails between Jenny and a few of the minions. This is helpful to know who is still loyal and who must be punished. Most the e-mails are just complaints about how apparently horrible Blair is and what insensitive thing she's said this time. These girls need to learn how to get a thicker shell. Anyways there are also a couple e-mails between Jenny and an anonymous e-mailer. Jenny seems to have been asking for dirt on me. The e-mails don't say why she wants the dirt, just that the anonymous e-mailer might have some. This isn't good. I need to stop Jenny before she finds something to use against me. I may need help with this. I can't ask my minions, it's too hard to tell who is working with Jenny or not. S won't help me take down her boyfriend's sister even if that sister is sinister and trying to ruin me. Chuck may be of some help. We have done many a scheme in the past and I'm sure he'll want to get back at the little Humphrey for past indiscretions.

Blair pulls out her phone and is about to call Chuck, when she stops. No. She can't call Chuck. This isn't their relationship anymore. He won't want to help her. She doesn't need help anyways, especially from him. Blair can handle this all on her own. She forwards all the emails in the folder to herself, then deletes the evidence she was searching the files/e-mails and logs off the computer. Just as she puts the laptop back under the stuffed animals she found on it, Blair hears loud voices coming from the living room.

The movie must be over, so she carefully walks out of the room and makes sure no one saw her leave Jenny's room. Dan and Serena are nowhere to be seen and Nate and Vanessa are talking very animatedly about something as Blair approaches them.

"That's ridiculous!" says Vanessa. "How can you possibly believe that!?"

Nate responds, "How can I possibly believe this!? I think the correct question is how can you possibly believe that crap?" Nate points to the TV.

Vanessa looks like she's about to go on a rant about why she's right and Nate is so, so wrong, but Blair can't sit here and listen to this pointless conversation. So Blair cuts her off and says, "Where are Dan and Serena?"

Vanessa and Nate look at her confusedly, like they're wondering how she came to be there. They must have forgotten she was in the bathroom.

This theory was confirmed when Nate said, "Whoa! Blair! Where'd you come from!?"

"The Bathroom. Did Serena and Dan finish the movie?" Blair responded.

"Yes, they finished it, but Serena had to be home early, so Dan went to take her home. Nate and I were just having a good debate about the movie," responded Vanessa.

"Ah I see," replied Blair. Then in her most unapologetic voice she said, "I'm sorry to break that up, but Nate I'm ready to go home. I have an early meeting in the morning and some homework I still need to finish tonight."

Nate scratches the back of his neck and looks at Vanessa, "Sorry, I should be heading home as well, but we should definitely finish this discussion sometime." Nate stands up and I grab his hand as we walk towards the exit.

Vanessa follows us. "Yea, that would be great. See you guys later."

As they walk to get a cab, Nate keeps talking about how wrong the movie was and how he can't believe Vanessa believes in that crap.

Blair just nods her head and is immersed in her own thoughts. She decides that she doesn't really like this Vanessa person, but she has no time to do anything about her. Blair has bigger issues to worry about in the shape of Jenny Humphrey.

* * *

><p>Chuck didn't know where he was. All he knows is that he had Arthur drop him off on some random street. He wandered around for a while before stumbling into some bar he'd never been to before. Now, Chuck was sitting in a booth that was in a back corner of the bar. A couple of the waitresses that were on duty when he walked in were now at his table cuddling up to him. They liked that he kept buying them drinks, so they kept kissing his neck and moving their hands over his body. He didn't really care what they did. Chuck was numb all over from all the scotch he had drank that night and the repressed emotions he kept pushing down. He just ignored the girls and emotions while he watched the crowd dancing on the floor.<p>

Chuck doesn't know anyone there and they don't know him. This suits him just fine. Not being known means Gossip Girl won't know to put his escapades on her site for all to see. Sometimes he likes being able to go out and not have all of his mistakes end up online in the morning.

So when Chuck thinks he sees Jenny Humphrey walk into this bar, he knows it must be all the scotch he drank. Chuck shakes his head, trying to clear the fogginess, but that Humphrey girl is still there, walking across the dance floor to the opposite back corner of the bar. That's weird. Why would Jenny Humphrey come to this dive alone at night by herself?

Chuck's curiosity gets the better of him, so he pushed the waitresses off him and slides out of the booth. He tries to cautiously find where Jenny went without her seeing him. This is hard since she's sitting on the side of the booth that is facing his approach. She seems to be talking to someone, but he can't tell who. The booth's back is blocking them.

Chuck notices a group of girls heading to the bathroom which is located on the other side of the booth Jenny is in. As they walk by him, Chuck tries to nonchalantly blend in with the group and walks by Jenny's booth without them seeing. Now he is on the other side behind Jenny being hidden by the tall back of the booth. Chuck can barely hear what Jenny is saying over the dance music.

He catches, "If you actually have it, I need it. This information is vital to my plan."

The other person is too far away for him to hear their reply. What information does Jenny need? What plan? This must have something to do with Blair. That's the only thing he could think of that Jenny would need a plan and info for.

Jenny is talking again. "Seriously?" She says. "That's all you have? This is weak and not big enough for what I'm planning. I'm beginning to think that you don't have anything good."

More silence. Jenny says, "Yea right" sarcastically.

Even more silence. "You don't have anything yet, but you expect me to believe that you will have everything I need and more by next Friday? Is that right?"

Chuck really wished he could hear the other side of the conversation, but it sounds like both Jenny and her accomplice don't have anything big to use against Blair. This is good, but he still needs to warn Blair that she needs to be careful. Especially around her minions.

It seems like the conversation in wrapping up because Jenny just said, "You better stay in touch." It also sounds like she got up and left. Chuck can't tell if the other person left or not. He decides to stay hidden a few more moments. Then, he cautiously inches to look around the corner of the booth and quickly retreats back. The other person was just getting out of the booth. It was definitely a female. That much he could tell from his brief glance. He counts to five and then peeks again. She is walking away from the booth towards the exit. Chuck was going to pursue after her to get a good look at her face, but as she walks away, Chuck becomes immobile. A horrible chill washes over his body as he watched her get farther and farther away from him.

Chuck doesn't have to follow that girl to see her face, he already knows who she is.

He hasn't seen this girl in almost two years.

Her name is Georgina Sparks.


	6. Chapter 6

What is she doing here? Chuck was fairly certain that she was supposed to be at some boarding school in Switzerland. At least that's what his PI had last told him. Chuck found that knowing where Georgina Sparks was at all times made his life easier and less chaotic. Because that's what Georgie does, she causes chaos and ruins every life she encounters.

Seeing Georgina walking out of that bar sobered Chuck up like no other. He needed to let Blair know what she was really up against with this Jenny situation. Chuck took out his phone and went to call Blair. Just as he was going to hit "call," Chuck paused. What was he doing? It's almost midnight. Blair is surely asleep with it being a school night and all. But also? Would she even listen to him? She brushed off his questions and help this morning and their relationship isn't what it used to be. Chuck smiled at the thought of their scheming days. Things were so much simpler back then. He really missed plotting with Blair. Too bad she didn't seem to. It was not his job to help her even if she wanted it, which she doesn't.

Seeing Georgina like this, conspiring against Blair, made Chuck remember the first time Georgina Sparks tried to take over the UES and ruin all they're lives…

_Chuck had made it to school in the limo his father had gotten him in celebration of starting the 6th grade. It was the first week of school and who knew what mischief and mayhem he would rile up this year._

_As he walked towards the gates of the school he saw Blair with cell phone in hand sitting on the edge of the courtyard fountain. Chuck smirked and walked up to her._

_"Good Morning, Beautiful. How does the kingdom look this year?" Chuck asked her as he sat down inappropriately close to her on the fountain edge and put an arm around her shoulders._

_Blair sighed, put her phone in her lap, grabbed my wrist with two of her fingers like it was contagious, gently flicked it away, and said, "Like it's ready for my rule. And Bass you know you're not supposed to touch the Balenciaga with your dirty hands. Who knows where they've been."_

_Chuck just kept his satisfied smirk on his lips and replied, "It wouldn't happen if you just took it off for me." He wiggled his eyebrows at her and continued, "And wouldn't you like to know."_

_Blair just scoffed a, "Yea right," while rolling her eyes. She then picked up her phone and continued with her text conversations, ignoring Chuck._

_Chuck loved ruffling her feathers and he knew she secretly loved it. That was their relationship, but they never discussed it. It was just a mutual understanding they had. He would say something smarmy and inappropriate and she would act all disgusted and offended by it. But it was all just an act. They were sixth graders after all and everything was all talk. Chuck had kissed a few girls, but nothing more and the same for Blair and boys. They liked to pretend they were more grown up than they were._

_Once Blair had deemed her phone didn't need her attention anymore, she ask Chuck, "Did you hear about the new girl from Rhode Island?"_

_"Yes, that Georgia Sparkles or whatever? I heard she was starting today, but I couldn't find much about her."_

_"You mean your PI couldn't find anything? Dissappointing. I couldn't find anything either. And its Georgina Sparks. I'm going to have to feel her out this week to see what I'm dealing with."_

_Chuck smiled at her and said, "Whatever. Did you hear she's having some 'First Week of School/I'm New' Party on Friday night? Do you think that she's going to be a threat to your crown?"_

_"I did hear about this party and am unimpressed as of yet. If she knows what's good for her, she'll find her place fast."_

_"I know for a fact that you'll make that happen, Blair. To help that along, you may want to attend that party and show her how . . . hospitable you can be."_

_Blair smiled, "You're bad Bass, but that's a good idea. You're going to this party too, right? I may need you to help me out with a plot if she doesn't take the hint."_

_Chuck stood up to leave, "Of course. Chuck Bass never misses a party." He also never missed an opportunity to scheme with Blair. They made a really good team. They have been plotting together since 1st grade when a few girls thought it would be funny to destroy one of Blair's favorite headbands. Chuck had found her crying and told her they were just jealous and he knew how to get back at them._

_Blair picked her phone back up to continue her ruthless pursuit of royalty and said, "Great. See you in History."_

_Chuck laughed and said, "Yea, if I go." and turned to leave, but remembered something and turned back. "Hey, if you see your boyfriend, tell him I want to talk with him. He hasn't been around in awhile."_

_Blair froze mid text and blankly stared at Chuck for a moment, then said, "Yea, sure." Blair didn't say anything else and just went back to her phone._

_Chuck walked away with an uneasy feeling. He and Nate had been friends for a long time, but he and Blair were also friends. Chuck hated being in the middle of their relationship. Blair's reaction or non-reaction made Chuck think he may have said something he shouldn't have. He was sick of taking sides or playing both sides. This was not his problem. Chuck had made the vow this summer that he was no longer going to get in the middle of their relationship. They would have to do this without using him._

_The week went by uneventfully for Chuck. He never really had a chance to talk with the new girl. He had a couple classes with her throughout the day, but she didn't talk with Chuck. She seemed like a nice person and Serena seemed to like her, but that was Serena. She was the golden beacon of nice and got along with everyone. Blair only had history with Georgina. She seemed to be keeping her distance from Georgina, probably trying to figure her out._

_Once school was over on the day of the party, Chuck was leaning against the back wall of the school smoking. He had recently taken up the habit and was enjoying it immensely. Usually he would be doing it with Nate, but he was still MIA. Chuck was going to enjoy one more then go home and get ready for Georgina's party. Just as he lit up, Nate and Serena exited the school. They were talking animatedly and laughing. This wasn't unusual since the four of them, Nate, Serena, Blair, and Chuck, had been friends since kindergarten. Chuck was about to walk over and talk with his friends when Nate pulled Serena close to him. It looked like he was whispering something into her ear. When Nate pulled back, Serena giggled some more and then they stalked off school property._

_Normally seeing two of his friends together like that didn't mean anything, but recently he had been getting a little worried about the amount of time his best friend was spending with a certain blonde. Sometimes Chuck just didn't understand his best friend. He had this great girlfriend that any boy would be lucky to have and spend time with, but there he was giggling and whispering with her best friend. Something was definitely different this week in the dynamic of their group of four and Chuck was thinking it wasn't good. Chuck left school a little uneasy about their group._

_That evening, Chuck arrived at Georgina's party fashionably late as usual. The music was blaring and lots of people were already dancing and drinking. Alcohol was a new addition to their parties these days. They didn't drink a ton of it, but knew that it was nice to have a fun time. Chuck went to find himself something to drink._

_As Chuck sipped his beverage, the party host herself came out of no where and started to talk to him._

_"Where's your girlfriend?" was all she said._

_Chuck was a little confused and said, "I don't know what you're on, but I definitely don't have a girlfriend."_

_Georgina smiled and said, "Are you sure? Then who is that petite little brunette I always see you with? You two seem rather close."_

_Chuck choked on his drink and turned to look at Georgina with wide eyed. "You mean Blair!? We're friends. She's dating my best friend. We've all been friends since kindergarten and are all super close."_

_Georgina just shrugged and said, "Huh." and took a sip of her drink._

_This made Chuck uncomfortable. Who is she to say this. She doesn't know them. Chuck and Blair as a couple is just preposterous. Nate and Blair are the ones that are together. Everyone knows they're destined for each other._

_While these thoughts were running through Chuck's mind, Georgina made another comment, "I mean I know she's dating your best friend, but damn would you two make a beautiful couple. I mean, every time I saw you two together I just got envious and you aren't even a couple. It was just that intense presence you two seemed to hold when you are together."_

_The blood in Chuck's veins seemed to just stop. He didn't seem to know how to breathe anymore. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. This chick was crazy. She didn't know anything about their lives. Georgina had only been there for a week, so she didn't know what she was talking about. And yet . . . what if there was some truth to it? Nate and Blair were very opposite. Chuck knew that opposites do attract and it works out, but he also knew that like loves like. Chuck and Blair were definitely similar. It was why they worked and plotted so well together._

_Chuck finally found his voice and just said, "You don't know what you're talking about."_

_Georgina gave him a strange look and said, "Fine. But I do know what I've seen. I gotta go and make the rounds. It is my party after all. Maybe I'll see you around?" Then she just left Chuck in his confusion._

_There was one question that kept shoving to the front of his mind as he attempted to process what Georgina had said: Do you like Blair?_

_Chuck knew there were many meanings and answers to that question. He just didn't know what exactly his personal ones were. Chuck glanced around the party and saw Blair with Nate. They hadn't noticed him yet. They both didn't look too happy, but Chuck was unsure of what the cause was. He knew that they were probably having a little fight like they always do, but he didn't know what this one was about since he was keeping to his word of not getting in the middle. Sadly, this was the one time he wished he did know. Nate and Blair fought a lot. Usually because Nate's an idiot and Blair had high expectations that Nate would never fulfill. Maybe tonight would be the night that they would finally end it. Maybe Chuck would see if Georgina's crazy thoughts were just that: crazy thoughts. Or if she wasn't so far off at all. Chuck wasn't sure how he actually felt about all this, just that he knew that once the night was over, he would know._

_Chuck finished the rest of his drink and grabbed another while observing Nate and Blair. They didn't talk much, but eventually Nate said something Blair didn't especially like and she stalked off. Chuck moved to go find her._

_Chuck eventually found her on the balcony of one of Georgina's bedrooms. Blair wasn't crying, but she didn't seem that happy. She was leaning against the rail looking out at the city. Without turning around, she said, "Go away!"_

_Chuck laughed and said, "Fine. I'll go find some other sad beauty to bother."_

_Blair made a displeased noise and turned around. "I thought you were Nate. You can stay." and she turned back out to the city._

_Chuck approached and leaned against the rail next to her. Chuck had always known that Blair was beautiful. He just never thought much of it. Blair was with Nate and they were all friends. Georgina's words were making this situation weird for him. Chuck decided to stay quiet and just wait for Blair to talk about what happened with Nate. He wasn't sure what to do._

_After a few moments of silence,Blair exploded with anger that ended in sadness. "Why does your best friend have to be so dense sometimes?"_

_Blair had tears running down her face and Chuck had no idea what to do to comfort her. Usually he would tell her that she knew how Nate was and that he usually had no clue what his cluelessness did to Blair. Nate would blindly apologize, she would feel better and they would go back to being the best couple. This time, Chuck just didn't feel like helping that along._

_Chuck was rather drunk at this point. He was sick of Blair and Nate's fight and he was a bit curious to see if what Georgina said about them was true. So he did the only thing he could think of. Chuck kissed Blair._

_Chuck said her name, so that she turned toward him and was looking at him. Then he leaned in a little closer and quickly put his hand on the back her neck to bring her lips to his. He didn't know how long they were frozen like that, but he knew she was kissing him back. Just as he was going to put his other hand on her waist to deepen the kiss, he felt her hands on his chest. Blair gasped and with a jerk, pushed him away from her._

_He backed away toward the railing to steady himself from falling over._

_"What the hell was that!?" Blair shouted at him._

_He stood stunned and didn't answer. He wasn't quite sure himself._

_"I have a boyfriend! A boyfriend who happens to be your best friend! What were you thinking!?" Blair just kept shouting._

_Chuck shook his head to maybe shake loose his reason and sense. "I - I thought . . . I . . ." Chuck had no idea what he had thought. The madder she got, the more humiliated he felt. What had he been thinking!? He knew that Georgina was spewing nothing but crap and yet he still acted on it. What was his problem!?_

_Chuck just kept shaking his head in confusion until he heard Blair say something he never believed her capable of saying to him. "What!? You think that because all the other girls we go to school with want to make out with you, that I must too!?"_

_That stopped him in his place. He was getting a little mad at her now._

_She continued, "I'm with Nate. He's my boyfriend."_

_Chuck found his voice, "I know that, but I thought you might be ready for a real man, but I forgot how much of a prude you are. So why don't you go find your beloved boyfriend and make out with him, you uptight Ice Queen!" He yelled and stalked off without explaining himself and apologizing._

_Chuck wasn't so much mad at Blair as he was with himself and Georgina. Blair did have a right to be angry with him for kissing her and he had no right in saying any of that to her. He needed another drink._

_Chuck hid in a dark corner, drinking more than he had in his life thus far, wallowing in his stupid mistake. He just ruined his and Blair's friendship, all because that stupid new girl didn't know what she was talking about. Chuck had been right the first time, Nate and Blair are perfect for each other. Chuck finally had the answer to that question that kept popping up in his mind: Do you like Blair? Answer: Of course he liked her. They've been friends for a long time. They were great scheming partners. She was a great girl for his best friend._

_Chuck wasn't sure how long he sat there just drinking what ever bottle of alcohol he had swiped. He turned to read the label. Single Malt Scotch Whiskey. He decided then and there this would be his drink._

_Chuck eventually got up and was stumbling around the house. He found a bathroom. After he finished he went to return to his corner with another drink or four. On his way back he spotted Georgina._

_Chuck was mad and approached her, "What the hell!?"_

_Georgina didn't seem phased by his approach, if he wasn't so drunk he might have thought she expected it. She just kept calmly sipping her drink and watching the still raging party around her._

_This pissed Chuck off more. So he grabbed the glass out of her hand and set it down on the bar behind her. And said, "Stop meddling in things you don't know or have any business in knowing anything about." He had meant to stalk off angrily after that, but she put a hand on his shoulder. Chuck hadn't realized how close he had gotten to her._

_All she replied with was, "I'll meddle in what I see fit, and your life doesn't really matter."_

_Chuck had no idea what she meant by that, but he was extremely drunk and didn't know how to process that. He looked down at her hand on his shoulder then back up at her face trying to think of what to respond with, but he didn't have a chance to voice anything. When he looked back up at her she was staring past him and then all of a sudden was kissing him. Deeply. With a hand running through his hair._

_The minute Georgina did that, Chuck was kissing her back. He wasn't thinking straight. All he thought was that he needed to be close to someone and she seemed to want him. He did expect her to push back and stop him like Blair, but she didn't. Georgina deepened the kiss. Chuck was so drunk he forgot that they were still in the middle of the party until Georgina broke from their heavy make out to whisper in his ear, "Come with me and we can finish this somewhere private."_

_Chuck was drunk on alcohol and lust after her to finish what she started. Chuck had never felt like this before. He didn't know where they were going or what was going to happen, but he didn't care. he stopped caring the minute Blair had pushed him away._

_Georgina led him to a bedroom that must be hers. She pushed Chuck onto the bed, shut the door, took off her shoes, and then Chuck's shoes. As she pushed them aside Chuck sat up on the end of the bed wondering what she was doing, but hoping she was going to kiss him again. He wasn't disappointed. She straddled him on the bed and began kissing him all over his face and neck._

_Chuck wasn't sure about what to do with his hands, so he put one on her back and the other in her hair. Georgina had her hands on his chest and started undoing his bowtie and shirt buttons. Chuck had never made it this far with any girl and he wasn't about to let this stop. He felt so good and the alcohol really let his thoughts run away from reason. _

_Eventually they both were rid of their clothes and Georgina was on top of him.  
><em>  
>Chuck couldn't remembered that entire first night with Georgina. All he knew was that he wanted to do it again. He did remember that this was the time that sex became one of his favorite activities, but he also learned very quickly that Georgina was a psycho bitch and sleeping with her wasn't the smartest decision. She was showing her true colors to almost everyone. Serena was the holdout for why Georgina stayed so long back then. Serena didn't see the craziness. This put a strain on her and Blair that really hasn't gone away since.<p>

Blair and Chuck's relationship may have seemed the same on the outside with their inappropriate banter, but on the inside it had changed drastically. They still got together and scheme and plot, but the innocence was gonna between them. Chuck had "grown up" and Blair hadn't. It wasn't a secret after that party that Chuck was now the playboy billionaire he had pretended to be before. He was seen with a different girl all the time now. Chuck now was that smarmy guy and Blair was the prude.

Chuck had made it back to his suite and decided to text Blair that they needed to talk in the morning. She would probably blow him off, but he needed to try and prepare her.

**AN: I know it has been a while since I've updated and its a shorter chapter this time, but life is busy and I wanted to get this out. I know where I want this to go after this and I want to get your feedback on this Flashback. I know there wasn't a lot of CB interaction, but I'm building to that. Please, Please comment and let me know what you think. You're thoughts motivate and help me with my process.  
><strong>


End file.
